The Cullen Warrior
by The Only Pancake
Summary: Esme is kidnapped, Carlisle is broken, and it becomes Jasper’s responsibility to lead his family through their darkest hour. Will the coven be restored, or will everything come crashing down around our soldier's eyes? Rated for violence. -COMPLETE-
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

Carlisle's POV

* * *

I was strolling through the snow leisurely, just happy to soak in the moment of such a perfect morning, returning from a hunt with my dear Esme. The light that filtered through the tree tops set my body into dazzling sparkles, like the most precious of diamonds. Even after 300 years of it, I don't think I will ever get used to seeing my own flesh glittering!

A pair of warm hands wrapped around my neck and I felt my mate plant a kiss behind my ear. She giggled, "Hi, honey."

I turned around and smiled, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and pulling her close to me. I kissed her tenderly and felt her relax against my chest.

"Hello, my love. Where did you run off to?"

She had been right beside me a few minuets ago, but slipped away when we passed the creek.

Esme smiled, "I was tempted by a muskrat. You know how weak I am when I see something I want, like the perfect man standing right before me."

Her voice was like liquid honey as she started to kiss my neck and throat. I pressed my nose against her forehead and chided her gently, "Esme, we are in the middle of a forest."

Sighing impatiently she rested her head against my shoulder, "Does it matter that much?"

I smiled and ran my thumb across her throat, "Not if it doesn't matter to you."

An accented female voice made both of us jump. "Well, isn't that just so sweet?"

In less then one entire second, many shadows flittered through the trees until we were surrounded by a ridiculous number of unknown vampires. Their dark skin looked strange as it sparkled in the sunlight. I tightened my arms around Esme and snarled uneasily. My wife buried her face into my shoulder and stiffened with fear.

It took just a second to count how horribly unmatched we were. There are two of us and thirteen of them.

I demanded fiercely, "What do you want?"

I was ignored completely as the female sighed lightly, "Esme is a nice name, isn't it? Ajani, what do you think, will this one satisfy you?"

A huge male, bigger even then Emmett, took a few steps forward and gazed at Esme like she was cattle at the market. He grinned, "She's perfect, Adaeze, can I have her?"

Esme whimpered and I shoved her behind me, wrapping my arms around her back. I hissed at this Ajani, "You can't have anyone. Esme is _mine_." I startled myself with the jealousy and the fierceness in my voice. The large male picked up on my challenge, his red eyes started to darken and he crouched down.

He threatened, "Not for long."

I was reluctant to let go of Esme, but I did as I crouched down, too. I snarled and sprang at the other vampire; but before he had a chance to confirm a battle, a smaller male literally just appeared in between us. He struck forward and kicked me in the chest, knocking me backwards.

Esme screamed and I snapped my head backwards. Two female vampires were trying to hold her still as she trashed in their arms. They were taking her away from me! I sprang to my feet, "Let her go!"

Ajani slammed into me and we tumbled a few yards away. I snarled and bit his arm four or five times, he winced but ignored me completely other then that.

Esme wailed, "Carlisle, help me!"

I was trying! I was trying so very hard. I flailed and bit and snarled and kicked, but I couldn't even budge the ox of a man what was holding my throat against the ground.

He hissed, "If you want to keep your head, just let her go, Cullen."

Wait, he knew who I was? Has he been watching our family?

I shoved those thoughts away and bit his arm again. Anger rippled in his eyes and he yanked on my arm, almost ripping it off. I cried out and he laughed, "It's over, she belongs to me now. To The Tribe."

Jumping off of me he started to run, to follow his 'tribe'. I instantly started to follow them. I don't think I have ever run so fast in my life! I must have, surely, been going twice my normal speed as I darted through the forest, not even caring as I crashed right through a couple of trees.

"_Esme!_" My desperate scream echoed painfully back into my ears as it bounced off of the mountain and through the forest. I was gaining on them, I could see the end of their coven.

Two of them were waiting for me. A male and a female, holding hands; mates perhaps. The female took in a huge breath and screeched. I flinched and crumpled onto my knee's as her terrifyingly loud and high-pitched scream rattled my entire body. (A/N: Sonic Scream)

By the time I had control over my mental state again, I was alone. She was gone! The love of my life; my better half; my very center of gravity; was _gone_! Kidnapped from me, literally stolen right from my arms! Why? Who were these people? What did they want Esme for? We don't even know them!

I sat back in the snow and slumped forward, burying my face into my hands. My shoulders trembled as I sobbed tearlessly. Anguish and horror ripped me apart from the inside out and I whispered, "Esme, come back…"

* * *


	2. Dominance

**

* * *

**

**Jasper's POV**

**

* * *

**Alice and I were home alone today. Rosalie and Emmett were in Australia on a 'vacation', and Edward and Bella were visiting her father in Forks. We live in Beaver now, but it's only a short drive back to Forks.

Anyway, Alice was upstairs painting the scenery right outside of the window and I was lying on the couch, reading The DaVinci Code, when a startling stab of panic from upstairs seared through my entire body.

I dropped my book, it was Alice! I raced up the stairs and shouldered the door right off the hinges, stumbling into the room. What's the problem, what was happing? Was she alright?

My eyes zoned in on my beloved, she was standing in front of her easel, clutching her brush so hard it was about to snap.

I darted across the room and stood behind her, pulling her against my chest. A half of a second later she recovered from her vision with a gasp. I promised, "Alice your okay, I'm right here, hon'."

She was pulsing with both terror and heart break. She whirled around and wailed, "They took her!"

I opened my mouth to ask what she meant but I had to catch her as she just fell forward, as if too shocked to remember how to stand. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up bridal-style.

"Alice, what's happened?"

She cried, "Jasper, somebody's taken Esme! She's _gone_, Jasper!"

I felt my body go numb with bewilderment. I didn't really understand what she was saying to me. Who is 'somebody'? And what does she mean 'taken'? I sat down on the bed, hugging Alice close to me, and ordered, "Alice, tell me what happened, _slowly_."

She took a deep breath and gave me a more detailed explanation, "I saw Carlisle being pinned down by another vampire, a huge male. Behind him, Esme was being taken away by these two females and she cried out for help. The rest of their clan… God, Jasper, it was so big! The one fighting with Carlisle said, 'If you want to keep your head, just let her go, Cullen.' And that was all I saw, but it was enough. They're in trouble!"

I was being smothered by her horror and sorrow and anger. I needed her to calm down, immediately. I forced her into a powerful serenity. I hated to do it, but I can't think with her confusing me.

I confidently assured her, "Your visions have been misinterpreted before, Alice, maybe this time is different. Just relax."

Her eyes were wild with terror as she gazed into mine. I whispered, "_Relax_."

After a short while she was calm enough on her own, so I lifted the blanket of tranquility I had created.

She whined, "What are we going to do?"

I set her on her feet and decided, "We will leave at once and look for them. Call Edward and tell him that mom needs our help, but don't say more then that, he'll over react."

She nodded and found her cell phone. I pulled the window open and jumped out of it, landing lightly on the ground. Alice followed, and we ran together as she dialed our brother.

"Hello?"

Alice's voice quivered, "Edward, you and Bella need to come home _now_. Esme needs our help."

Edward sounded panicked, "What do you mean, Alice?"

I glared warningly at her and she whispered, "Please just come home."

She hung up the phone and slid it into her pocket. I took her hand in mine as we made out way over to the mountain range as fast as we could run.

We heard Carlisle before we could even smell him.

Alice, faster then I, let go of me and sprang out of the woods, skidding through the snow as she crouched beside Carlisle, who was curled into a little ball, dry sobbing.

I was actually chocking with his misery as I came to stand behind my father figure. He rocked back and forth as Alice cradled him against her chest.

She asked gently, "Carlisle, can you talk to me? Can you tell me what happened?"

He only shook his head, radiating, almost _glowing_, with anguish and torture. Alice met my eye and I frowned, making her frown, too.

She pressed her nose against Carlisle's hair and promised, "We'll get her back, Carlisle, no matter what. We're going to get her back."

If he had heard her, she didn't inspire hope nor doubt into him. His mood didn't change even a fraction. He was simply wallowing in his suffering.

I warned Alice, "Stay here with him, I'm going to have a look around."

And I did. I went absolutely every direction that you could thing up within a ten mile radius. I found the many scents, and found that they were traveling north-east, but that was all I found. When I returned, Alice and Carlisle were in the exact same place, but Alice was on the phone. I could hear Bella on the other end.

"Alice, tell us what's happening, Edward is freaking out!"

Loyal to my decision to keep them in the dark she demanded, "I can't, Bella! Just come back, okay?"

Ever observant, Bella asked, "Who's that I hear crying? Alice! What is going on? Why can't you tell me?"

I snatched the phone from her and firmly asserted, "Now is not the time, Bella, so stop calling." I broke the phone, in no mood to play these silly games. _Now_ was the time to be serious, and the most important thing to do right now was get us all back to the house.

Alice seemed to sense that, and she suddenly became very motherly. She pet Carlisle's hair and tried to coax him onto his feet, "We aren't safe here, we need to get back. It's just a few miles."

He shook his head and croaked, "She's gone."

I bent down and frowned a bit. It was so heart wrenching to see him like this, too broken to even stand up. I plucked him off of the ground and stood up, holding him against me. I nodded once to Alice and she started leading the way back to the house. I followed her, trying to think of how I could explain the limp body in my arms to Edward once we got home.

* * *

He was in the back yard, pacing like a caged tiger, as he waited for us. Bella was sitting on the porch, her eyes following her husband. She clearly has given up trying to settle him down. Once Edward felt like being stubborn, that's what you were going to get.

His head snapped to the side as soon as me and Alice stepped into the yard. His eyes widened with horror when he set eyes of Carlisle, and he darted across the yard to meet us.

For a second he was worried, then terrified, but then his anger triumphed over all.

"Who did this to him?"

I frowned, "He did it to himself, Edward."

My brother turned his head to stare at Alice, sharing thoughts with her. Bella came to stand at Edward's side.

She asked quietly, "Where's Esme?"

Hearing her name made Carlisle twitch in my arms. He made some strangled sound and started gasping for breath. If I didn't know better, I'd swear he was having an asthma attack.

Edward set a hand on Carlisle's shoulder and tried to sooth, "It isn't your fault, Carlisle, there's no way you could have fought off so many. You would have died!"

Carlisle just closed his eyes, shutting himself off from the rest of the world. Edward frowned, sadness flowing off of him.

I asked, "What's he thinking?"

Edward whispered, "He's completely unresponsive, he can't even hear us. He's too busy insulting himself."

The grief must be too much for him to handle. I've seen it happen before, when I was with Maria, after Peter and I destroyed someone's mate. They become shell-shocked, and we just got rid of them too. It was always better to bite another then deal with someone in such a situation.

But _this_ is entirely different. This is our father, the man who has gently supported me for the last few decades and helped me struggle. The man who taught me how to love someone besides Alice, as a brother and a son. He welcomed us into his family with open arms, and he's never once regretted that decision, not even when I had an accident and the whole family had to move.

We have to help him. We have to find Esme. God only knows what those freaks wanted her for. They're probably using her as some sex sla-

I mentally flinched away from the thought I just had.

Too late to stop it from crossing my mind, Edward heard what I was thinking and flipped out.

He snarled and started pacing again, animatedly waving his arms as he bellowed, "Jasper, what if your right? What if they're hurting her right now? I will hunt them down the tear them all limb from limb! I'll make them eat their own fingers before I rip their heads off! Oh Jesus, the things they could be doing to her, our _mother_!"

His eyes stretched wide and he started to panic, "We have to go, now! We can leave Carlisle with Charlie, I'm sure he'd let him lay on the couch for a few days, right?"

He glanced and Bella and she tried to appease her husband, "Of course he would."

Edward blazed with a ferocity and declared, "Great! Give me him, Jasper, I'll go drop him off!"

Bella and Alice both rippled with apprehension, their eyes meeting. They were right to be worried, Edward going off his rocker!

I narrowed me eyes, "Don't be an idiot, Edward. What are four of us going to do against a dozen of them? We'll all just die."

Edward asked threateningly, "Doesn't Esme deserve our effort, at least?"

I handed Carlisle to _Alice_ and growled, "Of course she does! But you know she wouldn't want us to be careless. We need to call Emmett and Rosalie, and see what happens from there. This is something the whole family needs to decide on."

Edward snapped, "No, it isn't. It's something that _Carlisle_ would have decided, and you know it's what he would do."

Bella interjected, "Edward, he wouldn't risk us all in a battle we can't possibly win. I'm sure she'll be fine for a while, Jasper is right. We all should come up with a plan."

Edward growled at her and she glared at him, I could feel tension crackling between them.

Alice outvoted him, "Edward, your going to loose this, and we both know it."

He huffed, "And what about when Emmett and Rosalie do get here. Emmett will come with me, and we if leave Rosalie's sure to follow. And Bella, you wouldn't stay behind, would you?"

I felt guilt bubbling off of his mate and I interrupted her answer, "Don't do that to her! You shouldn't pressure her into running off to her death if _she_ has sense enough to actually formulate a plan."

Edward insisted fervently, "I have a plan."

I hissed at him, "A _stupid_ one."

He sprang at me, distress making him wilder then usual. I was knocked onto my back and he snarled. Bella shouted something, but my brain didn't register the words. Edward had just kicked me into my battle mode; and not a playful one either.

I flipped us over, slamming him into the ground hard enough to completely crush him a half of a foot under the ground level. He flailed and tried to bite me, I backhanded his face the other direction. I certainly do not want to be bitten by my own brother!

Edward wailed misrebly as he thrashed under my stronger grasp, "We have to get her, Jasper! We can't just sit around and do nothing!"

I growled with effort as I held him still, forcing him down as he tried desperately to escape me. _Edward, you need to stop it! You can't lead the family to our death, I won't let you._

Suddenly he froze, falling still under my hold. His eyes were wide with wonder and he whispered, "You won't _let_ me?"

I felt surprise spark off of Bella and Alice. I held Edward's gaze unwaveringly, almost threateningly.

"No."

If he honestly thought I was going to sit back and watch him take everyone, including my Alice, into a battle practically screaming defeat, he was going mentally ill.

More then once we've nearly come to fighting; for real. I can assure him that over this we most certainly would, and Alice wouldn't even be able to stop me.

The safety of my family to me is worth more then he seems to give me credit for.

Edward flickered with so many emotions so fast I didn't even bother to try and remember them.

He asked me quietly, "And _you_ will think of our plan?"

I was definitely able to. I had strategize battles and bad odds for a century and a half. I know the twists and turns of the enemy's mind without ever needing to meet them. I was, deep down, still the soldier I had been hardwired to be for so long after my rebirth. Still the assassian.

I sprang off of Edward and pulled him to his feet.

"Yes, _I _will think of a plan."

Something very strange happened then.

Bella, Edward, and even Alice started to feel respect and trust as they stared at me.

Alice looked something slightly less then devoted.

I felt my eyes widen as I looked back at them, _What the hell?_

Edward smiled, "The coven needs a leader, Jasper, at all times or we'll praticaly kill each other. Carlisle can't do it."

He didn't need to say it for me to understand. I had challenged and conquered over Edward, who was the clear choice for leader if; for any reason; Carlisle couldn't do it himself.

For a fraction of a second I didn't want that responsibility. I didn't want to be the one to make the wrong decision that could result in someone I love getting hurt.

But that fraction of a second of doubt was crushed by all of the confidence that suddenly blazed through me.

I had been second in command with Maria for 150 years, I certainly knew how to lead a group of vampires. And, even better, _these_ are vampires that don't have newborn hostility- and we already know how to work together.

I decided, "Alice, go do something with him, please. Bella, will you call Emmett?" She nodded and followed Alice into the house.

Edward looked at me expectantly.

I cackled, "You get a special job, Edward. You get to call Tanya."


	3. 60 Days

**Two chapters on the same day? Haha, crazy, I know! I felt inspired, so huzzah.**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

* * *

I went into Carlisle's office as the others were doing whatever they were doing right now. I shuffled through some old books and papers and eventually found what I was looking for.

Alice popped into the room, her eyes wide.

"Your mailing Aro?"

I sat down at the desk "Yes."

I set the address paper down and found a clean sheet and a pen.

Alice sat down on my lap and asked, "Why?"

I reached over her and started to write, "Because, there are how many of them, did you say? Twelve, thirteen? There's only six of us, because I doubt Carlisle is getting better any time soon."

She set her head on my shoulder, "But Tanya and her clan, if they all come, make us have eleven. And can't you find Peter and Charlotte? They were willing to fight for you before."

I paused in my writing, staring at the wall.

"But what if they didn't bring their whole clan, Alice? What if there's even _more_? The Voltouri isn't the only really large coven."

Tanya, born and raised and bitten is Russia, says that there's one there, too. And if these vampires are African, as Alice has mentioned, then there's clearly one from there, just taking a trip to Canada.

Africa is huge, they could have plenty more people in their clan. And, besides, what if they have powers like some of us do? We need to fight fire with fire.

Alice was silent as I scribbled my letter. As soon as I finished Edward and Bella flounced in.

Edward announced, "Tanya, Kate, and Garret are coming down. Carmen and Eleazar are somewhere in Asia, so we can't get a hold of them."

He paused, "Your writing Aro?"

I put the pen down and corrected, "I _wrote_, Aro, actually."

Bella and Edward sat down and Bella asked, "What does it say?"

I glanced at the paper and read my formal letter--

_Our friend, Aro-_

_It is my unfortunate task to write you and inform you that Esme is in trouble. Carlisle is so distraught he can not contact you himself. The coven that kidnapped my dear mother is quite large, and I fear that we will be unable to successfully defeat them in our attempt to rescue her. I must hopefully request that you may supply me with a small force to aid us in this battle. Loosing Esme is simply not acceptable, and we will do whatever we must to get her back._

_Sincerely, Jasper Cullen_

Alice, bubbly even in the worst of situations, started to giggle. "You write like your still in the 1800's."

I frowned, "Yes, well, I didn't think he would appreciate 'Esme needs help, send over some people'. Aro is a very sophisticated man, it just seems better to write like this."

Bella distracted the conversation, "Emmett and Rosalie are on their way, there's a plane that leaves in twenty minuets."

Edward and Alice were oddly quiet, staring at one another. Alice was still and her eyes distant- she was searching for something and Edward was watching.

After a couple of seconds she sprang to her feet and snatched my envelope. "Peter and Charlotte are in Lincoln County, in Wilbur. Let's go and get them."

She took my hand before I could even really consider the idea and started tugging me away.

I got into the Porsche with her, and after dropping out letter off at the post office, she tore across the state with an ungodly speed, even for us, of 170 miles per hour.

That's 20 more then the car should even be able to go, thanks to Rosalie.

I teased her, "Your going to take out half of Washington if you don't slow down."

We're going to get into an accident. Some other crazy-speed person it going to hit us. Or, we're going to get arrested for such a dramatic over-the-speed-limit display.

Of course, that's _if_ Alice would even pull over for them!

She assured me, "We make it there safety, at dawn tomorrow. Will they even come back with us, Jasper?"

I frowned, "I can't make them, of course, but I hope so." Peter was my very first family; a brother in arms for over two decades.

Alice and I were completely silent for the rest of the drive.

At 5:00am on the dot she tore through a small forest, slamming the breaks on. I hopped out of the car and looked around, I didn't see nor smell anyone else.

I asked, "Is there really where we should be?"

She nodded and closed her door, heading to the east. "They're hunting not too far from here, I didn't want to try to get the car through all these trees."

I smiled and we ran together, until I could smell Peter's scent. Once it was found, Alice fell back a little bit as we sprang through the forest.

I spotted my two friends and jumped off of the little cliffside we were standing on, landing right beside them.

Peter smiled, "Hey! What brings you two here?"

I straightened myself out as Alice landed beside me, smiling at Charlotte.

"It's nothing good, Peter. Some clan has kidnapped Esme."

I felt them both tremor with horror and shock. They've visited quite a few times since I became a Cullen, and they both like Esme very much.

On the opposite end, she enjoys having them around too. She really _is_ a wonderful person.

Charlotte asked, "Do you know where they are?"

Alice answered for us, "No, we only know that they headed towards Canada."

Peter guessed, "And you want us to help get her back?"

I nodded, "If your willing to."

He shared a glance with his mate before smiling, "We'd fight at your side any day, Major."

* * *

**Esme's POV**

* * *

It's been almost one entire day since I was taken away from Carlisle. I felt so… lost. Like the one thing that truly mattered to me was just thrown away.

Who are these people, anyway? And where _are _we?

I was being held as something close to a prisoner, I am sure. I was in a room, reminiscing of a hotel, with a guard outside the door the window.

I tried, desperately, to piece together what was going on.

'_Ajani, what do you think, will this one satisfy you?'_

'_She's perfect, Adaeze, can I have her?'_

Have me, like I was some toy in a store.

I shuttered at the ideas that went through my mind. I don't need to hear it said to know what he _wanted_ me for.

And Carlisle! My husband, my soul mate, the most important person in my life. What must he be thinking right now?

His voice rang in my head, as loud as it had been back in the forest.

'_Let her go!'_

I can't ever remember hearing him sound so fierce and terrifying in my life. He was trying so hard to get to me, terribly hard.

He looked like a wildcat, flailing and fighting under the beast of a man who took me.

Such a horrible creature! How can someone just stand there and be bitten eight times, and not even notice it?

Well, I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised. Jasper can ignore his pain, too.

Maybe this 'tribe', as they called themselves, were warriors just like him.

'_Esme!_'

I had known, the second I heard him scream out to me, that it was too late. He had sounded too desperate, too anguished; he had given up. He had admitted to himself that he lost me.

We lost each other.

I whimpered, "Carlisle..."

The door to the room opened, but I didn't lift my head away from my hands. I didn't want to see whatever beast was with me now.

"Esme?"

It was him. His deep, thick, voice would never erase from my memory.

Ajani sat beside me on the bed and turned my head to look at him. I growled and bit his hand, which he jerked away.

"Don't touch me!"

He didn't have a right to! Only one man will ever have the right to hold me, to caress me, and that man is not here right now.

Ajani glanced down at his hand and sighed with impatience, "You too? I thought you were gentler then that, I suppose I should have observed the family for a bit longer."

Observed the family… So he's been watching us? Is that how he knew when I was alone with Carlisle?

I asked fearfully, "How much do you know?"

He grinned, seemingly pleased that we were having a conversation at all.

"I know enough. I know most about those daughters of yours, though. Berko said I could have any one of you."

I glared at him in disgust as he rattled on.

"Rosalie was my first choice, naturally. But it didn't take long to see what a hellcat she is, so I turned my attention to Bella. She was considerably calmer, and we almost made our strike, but after witnessing a fight between her and her mate, it proved that she was also much to stubborn and fiery for my liking. I like the gentle girls, so I started watching you and Alice."

My horror was slowly mounting.

"I almost collected her just a few days ago, when she was playing in the back yard with her mate. She seems innocent, which was attractive. But that mate of hers, I don't know about him. He has more scars then I have ever seen! It was only me and Masozi, so I didn't want to risk it. Besides, I liked you much better."

Hearing him talk about my girls like that made me very glad it was _me_ who was here. I can't bear to think of him abusing my daughters.

Rosalie should never have to go through that again, and Bella is still so fun and carefree, being only a few years into her new life.

And Alice! God, this man could break her in half, she's so little….

I can still remember Charles, or at least enough of him to know why I hated him so. I could handle whatever Ajani does to me.

I lowered my eyes and sighed. Ajani frowned, holding my hand in his too firmly for me to pull it away.

"What's the matter, Esme? You'll be happy here if you give us a chance. Some of the other women said they will even take you hunting for the animals you diet on, so you don't have to drink human blood like we do."

I shrugged, not wanting to talk to him anymore.

He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and growled gently, "I'll see you tonight, then."

I glared murderously at his back as he stalked out of the room.

Bastard.

The door swung open before it had fully closed the two females came in. One sat on the corner of the bed and the other stood in front of me.

She smiled, "I'm Agwang, and this is Ntombi. We're going to help prepare you for the claiming."

I looked up at her fearfully, "T-the claiming?"

Ntombi rubbed the back of my hand carefully, "Well, you see, when two vampires become mates, they are… well, intimate with one another, of course. The first time is called the 'claiming'. The man takes the woman as his own, and by allowing him to, the woman is accepting the partnership."

Agwang continued, "Because you belong to somebody else, Ajani is planning on marking you as his, by applying a bite to your neck, and metaphorically implying you were made by him, or something odd like that."

She pointed to the side of her neck, where she herself bore one of these scars. That must mean she was taken from a mate, too.

How could she be so okay with this life if she lost her one true love?

I almost wailed, "But I don't want to accept this partnership!"

Agwang frowned an her voice was grave, "It would be in your best interests to do so. Ajani isn't a bad person, he's actually quite kind."

Ntombi smiled, "Of course, you could always demand Ajani participate in a Uitdaging. It is a formal challenge for your freedom from him, and the tribe. Adaeze _loves_ watching them, she'd allow it."

I asked, "How does it work?"

They both frowned at each other. Ntombi sighed, "You come with us, in front of the whole tribe, to speak to our leader Adaeze. Tell her you propose the Uitdaging to Ajani. You will have exactly sixty days to train for the battle. Ajani is our best fighter, you must train hard, it is a fight to the death; unless the winner chooses to spare the losers life."

Two months. One sixth of a year to learn how to battle, or I will die. Death would be better then an eternity of being some other man's forcibly claimed mate.

Un-existence would be better then never seeing my family again.

Heaven, purgatory, hell even; right now it was all sounding better then _this_. A life without my Carlisle is just too painful to think of.

"Take me to see Adaeze."

* * *


	4. Training

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

* * *

I was upstairs, just finished explaining what had happened to the Denali vampires, when the door downstairs splintered loudly.

Emmett raged, "Where are these pricks?"

I sighed and started down the hall, listening to Edward answer the question.

"They're headed towards Canada, so we believe."

Rosalie asked frostily, "And why aren't we going then? Where's Carlisle, isn't he ready to fight?"

I frowned when I entered the room and Bella pointed to our father, who was lying limply on the couch. His eyes were wide and distant as he gazed unresponsively at the ceiling, not breathing or blinking at all.

Rosalie looked suddenly un-nerved, Emmett had not lost his fire though.

"Then leave him here, Edward, and the rest of us can go!"

Edward shook his head, "That's not the plan, Emmett."

Our large brother sat down impatiently and demanded, "Well what the hell _is_ the plan then?"

Edward shrugged, "Ask Jasper."

Everyone glanced at me and I guess that means it's time to actually try to formulate this thing. I sat down between Edward and Peter. Alice bounced over to me, sitting on my lap and wrapping her arms around me. The rest of the people in the house flittered over and joined us.

I started by lying down out foundation. "Let's assume there are fifteen of them, just to give us a rough number. Without Carlisle, there's eleven of us."

Unease started to build in most of the others. I knew that the odds weren't that great, but we didn't have any reason to be anxious. I tried to reassure them, not through powers, but logic.

"Garrett, Charlotte, Peter, and myself all have a good deal of fighting experience. With the proper training, all of us will be ready for whatever can be thrown at us. With Bella's power, we should all be pretty safe from unexpected gifts."

Edward reminded me, "And the Voulturi."

The newcomers all shot me an inquiring glance.

I elaborated, "I've asked Aro, for the sake of Carlisle's mental and Esme's physical health, to send over some recruits. Alice will know if they are coming the moment he decides if they are. But until then, we should be ready to win this with just the eleven of us."

Emmett asked eagerly, "What should we do until then, learn how to fight?"

Garrett declared hotly, "We must, young friend. Kidnapping is such a heinous crime that this tribe deserves to be eliminated completely for committing it!"

Several people cheered in agreement.

Tanya, who was fretting over Carlisle, turned her head and asked, "What exactly do you have in mind?"

I scheduled as I talked, "We will have battle sessions as practice, and we must all hunt once a day to gain strength." I glared at Peter and Charlotte.

They took the hint.

Charlotte sighed, slightly annoyed, "Until this is over, we'll stick to your _vegetarian_ diet. You town is safe."

I asked Peter, "Will you organize the first sessions?"

I felt devotion and loyalty simply flooding off of him. "Of course, Major!"

Alice teased, "It's _general_ now, Peter."

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly as Peter and Garrett took Rosalie, Bella, and Tanya into the backyard for the first 'class'.

I glanced at Alice, and she smiled at me. Turning her head to the rest of us and dictated, "Emmett, Kate, Charlotte, come hunting with me!" Springing to her feet she headed towards the garage, followed by the other three.

Edward and I were alone with Carlisle. I went over to his side and sat down, taking his hand gently in mine. It was so sad to see him like this. I channeled all of my energy into laying a thick blanket of serenity onto him. Was it working, was he feeling any better?

Edward answered for me, "All you've done is distract him from the pain, but that's good enough. He hasn't stopped thinking about _them_, and all his memories of her, since you brought him home."

Edward sounded broken. I could imagine why. Esme has been in his life for almost as long as Carlisle has, she is a mother and a best friend to him. This was hurting him too, just not as strongly.

I squeezed Edward's hand, sharing the mock-peace with him. He laughed sadly and pulled away from me.

"Don't waste your energy, Jasper, I'll be fine."

I lowered my arm and asked, "Do you want to go and train?"

He frowned, "You should stay with Carlisle for a while. I'll go with the others."

I nodded a little bit and he left, pouncing on top of Bella playfully. She squealed and bated at him, Rosalie sprang and knocked him off of her. The two of them grappled for a second before Edward escaped.

I smiled a little bit. The best thing for everyone right now is to try to have a little bit of fun.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"Charlotte, slow down for a second!"

Jasper's friend instantly hesitated, glancing curiously at me from over her shoulder. Kate and Emmett both stopped too.

I informed, "There's a band of hikers up that way. It's best we don't tempt you, let's go west instead."

She nodded and followed Emmett in the other direction. Kate and I traveled behind them at a slower pace.

Kate asked me quietly, "Alice, can you see him getting better anytime soon?"

She's been friends with Carlisle for as long as she has known him, almost 120 years, I believe.

I stopped and tried to focus on Carlisle's future.

_Alice's sees Tanya holding Carlisle up as Edward tried to coax him to drink some blood from a big cup. The image was powerful, it will happen soon._

I sighed sadly, "I don't see anything favorable, Kate."

I paused for a second to try and range my mind even further then soon.

_Alice sees everyone gathered outside of the house. Jasper is speaking with one of the tribe's women, nobody is hostile. If anything, they seem a little bit grateful towards the female. Carlisle is actually paying attention, though his eyes are distant and pained. The image is foggy, it is uncertain and far off._

I regained my natural sight, and blinked in surprise. Kate asked, hopeful, "What did you see?"

I wasn't sure what I saw. I didn't think it wise to go around spreading hope, if that's even what this visions means. I will wait until something clearer comes along.

"Nothing, we're loosing them, let's hurry up."

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Bella, Garrett, and Rosalie are returning from hunting. I can hear them making their way out of the woods. My moment of distraction gave Jasper an advantage over me.

Without my power, I was completely useless in battle.

I was on my stomach, face in the ground and both arms pinned behind my back, before I even had the chance to realize he had grabbed me.

I praised my brother, "Damn Jasper!"

I heard Bella laughing from the distance. Jasper was more serious, though, when he scolded me. (Quite harshly, might I add!) _Edward, you can't allow __anything__ to break your concentration. In the real battle, you'd be dead right now. You can't worry about anything except for yourself, not even her._

He let go of me and I rolled onto my back, frowning at him.

"Sorry, again."

He was one tough teacher. I've been taken down and admonished at least ten times today. I can understand why, though. My power gives me a huge advantage in a battle, it gives me the chance to kill my enemy before they can lay a hand on me.

I know that he's counting on my help, everyone is.

Jasper sighed and helped me to my feet, "Don't feel so guilty, Edward, your doing great."

Garrett, holding a dead mountain goat across his shoulders, asked, "Care to give him a break, Jasper, so he can help get this inside of Carlisle?"

Jasper smiled, "Sure. Edward, we can continue after you've hunted later. Rosalie, are you ready for a round?"

I took the goat from Garrett and he opened the back door. Carrying it up the stairs I walked into Carlisle's bedroom. He was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. Alice was sitting on a big chair in the corner, and Tanya was lying beside Carlisle talking gently to him. Just trying to keep his mind distracted from Esme.

"Do you remember when we first met, Carlisle? It was 1793, on the edge of Alaska. You had just come to the New World after living with Aro for a few decades. You were so interested in learning about us."

She ran her fingers through his hair affectionately. I could see him remembering it in his head, I encouraged her, "Keep going."

So she did.

"We were all fascinated in you. If I may say it, I think Kate had a little infatuation! You were much too gentle for her, though, she likes them feisty."

Carlisle closed his eyes and smiled the slightest bit.

"When you accepted the offer to stay with us, that's when we began to try out your diet. I never liked hurting the humans. You helped me get my very first moose, do you remember?"

He sighed quietly, but didn't answer her. His mind was starting to slip away from the memory, to the hunting trip just two days ago, where Esme was taken. I hastily attempted to distract him.

"Carlisle, look what I have for you!"

I sat down on the bed and set the still-warm goat on his stomach. He turned his head away. I frowned and gently tore it's neck open. The scent of his blood immediately intensified as it dripped slowly down it's coat.

"Doesn't it smell good? Mountain goat's your favorite, right?"

After a few seconds of silence Alice reminded me, "This is what I knew was going to happen. Here." She tossed a big drinking glass over to me.

Tanya sighed, "It'll take forever if he has to drink glass by glass."

I glared at her, "Just hold him up, he must drink something, and if this is the only way it's the only way."

Tanya wrapped her arms around him and hoisted him into the sitting position. I filled the glass and waved it under his nose like he was a toddler.

"Doesn't that smell nice? It's still warm."

His eyes flickered open and met mine. He was absolutely miserable, I could see it. I frowned, "Please, dad, please drink it." I sounded more desperate then I liked.

_Oh Edward…_

Very slowly he took the glass from me and brought it to his lips, swallowing it down quickly. I smiled and asked, "Do you want the rest?"

_I don't care anymore._

I lifted the goat back onto the bed and set it in his lap.

I begged him, "Don't say that. You've already given up hope, you can't do that to yourself. To the rest of us. You have to care."

He avoided my eyes, as he sank his teeth into his meal and slowly consumed the dark red blood until very last drop was gone.

* * *


	5. Hope

**

* * *

**

Esme's POV

* * *

I followed Ntombi as she led me into a thick forest and over to three other tribe members. She introduced, "That little male over there is Chiumbo. This female is Kalifa, and that other male is Masozi."

I frowned sourly, recognizing two of the three from that battle.

Chiumbo smiled, "We're going to give you a demonstration of what we can do, before we start your training. You must always know what your enemy is capable of before you engage in battle with them."

Kalifa stood in front of Masozi. Ntombi warned, "Cover your ears."

I did so hastily as Kalifa took in a deep breath, releasing it in a powerful screech. I flinched and watched as Masozi winced and crumpled onto the ground, in a small ball as if he was in pain. That's what I saw happen to Carlisle…

It took twenty whole seconds for the male to regain control of his body and stand up.

He smiled at me, "As you just saw, Kalifa has a sonic-level scream. It paralyzes the brain and shuts down your body for long enough for an enemy to dispatch you. Now, watch a second time and see what I can do."

I nodded, keeping my ears covered. Kalifa released her bellow, but suddenly Masozi was gone. I jumped with a little yell when he grabbed my shoulders.

We both started laughing at my reaction and I let my arms fall beside me.

"I can teleport. Not too far, only a half a mile maximum distance at one time, but it's useful. I'm strong enough now to take two people with me, even."

He grabbed mine and Ntombi's hands and before I realized it, we were on the other side of the little clearing.

Chiumbo walked over to Kalifa. "Watch."

He brushed his fingers against her then _he_ released the ear-splitting wail into the air, causing _her_ to flinch away.

Ntombi smiled, "Chiumbo can mimic a power for up to an hour after having physical contact with whoever really has that power. He can only have one at a time, though."

I asked Ntombi, "Do you have a power?"

She nodded, "I can see what another's power is. It is how I learned about your son, Edward, and we made sure he was gone before we came to your house."

I felt my still heart breaking when I thought about my family.

She frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it."

Before either of us had the chance to speak, something crashed into me from behind and we rolled a few meters. Instinctively, I latched my mouth onto my attackers arm.

A young female, maybe fifteen or sixteen, only giggled at me. "You must always be alert, Esme, when your in unknown territory."

She glanced at her arm, which I was biting, and I quickly let go.

"Sorry about that, you surprised me."

She stood up and helped me to my feet, "It's perfectly alright. I'm immune to another vampire's venom, I didn't even feel it."

Another tribe member came over to us, a strong-featured male.

"Excuse my mate, Esme, Rufaro enjoys nothing more then play."

I shrugged, she was like Emmett then.

He introduced, "I am Hasan. I'm here to over see the battle training that _should_ be happening." He glared at Ntombi and she rolled her eyes.

"We were demonstrating gifts, Hasan, don't be so impatient."

Masozi waved his hand, "Enough talk! Esme, come stand with me, I will coach you."

I crossed the little field and couched down beside him, listening to the guidance he offered me with a level of intensity I have never had before. I _needed_ to with this battle. I simply must return to my family.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

A fierce snarl ripped through the air and Emmett leapt at me. He has been looking forward to our one-on-one session for the last two days. We were never able to before because it make Esme upset.

I frowned when I thought of our mother, the whole reason we were doing this.

Emmett was about to collide with me. I jumped into the air and he crashed head first into the ground. I landed on his back and gently nipped the back of his neck.

He growled and viciously jerked to the side, sending me flying a few feet. I sprang to my feet too late, because Emmett slammed me into the ground. His eyes sparkled with triumph and he grinned.

I grabbed his arms and yanked him sideways, violently pulling him off of me. I dove behind him and wrapped my arm around his neck, yanking his back against my chest. He struggled to break free of me, but I had him in too tight of a grip.

When he eventually gave up I let him go.

I sighed, "You only have time to celebrate in your win once you actually _win_."

He grumbled, "I had you down, too."

I heard fast approaching feet behind me and ducked. Peter sailed over my and went tumbling to the ground; though he rolled onto his knees rather then land on his back.

He chuckled, "That's the Jasper I know! Always ready."

I sprang on him and tackled him. He grabbed my shoulder and I felt all of the energy starting to drain out of my body. That's Peter's power, he can make you feel tired and fatigued even when your at full strength.

I struggled against it and managed to knock his hand off of me. Rapidly, my energy level began to return. I smirked at him and blasted my most powerful wave of sorrow onto him. He gasped and closed his eyes, falling limp under me as he clutched at the area where his heart would be.

I was cheating, but that's what made it fun!

Before I could continue to torment my brother, a squeal and several vicious snarls startled me and I snapped my head to the side.

Garrett and Alice were in a _real_ fight, growling and ripping at each other like tigers.

I felt red hot fury scorch me and I sprang to my feet, "Get off of her!"

I dove over to them and grabbed Garrett, tearing him off to Alice and throwing him so hard he landed on top of Bella, and the two of them knocked Emmett over.

Alice's eyes were wide as I wrapped my arms around her and started fretting.

"Are you alright darlin'? Did he hurt you? What happened? _Where_ did he hurt you?"

I started looking her over but she smacked my hand away.

"Jasper, calm down, I'm fine. I accidentally bit him."

I halted my movement and raised an eyebrow at her. Alice, my gentle little Alice, bit one of our _friends_?

Garrett came over to us, rubbing the swollen flesh on his wrist good-naturedly.

"It was my fault, Jasper. I got a little too rough and she felt threatened; and then when she attacked I lost my temper."

Kate hurried over to us and inspected Garrett's arm thoroughly. She kissed the wound gently and I felt both affection and embarrassment sparking off of him.

Alice buried her head against my chest, "I'm sorry for causing trouble."

I stood up, holding her wedding-style in my arms. She giggled and smacked my shoulder.

"Put me down, Jasper!"

I was about to, but then her body relaxed and her eyes became distant. Everyone stopped the battling they were doing and turned to watch us. Edward grinned just as Alice returned to her normal self.

"Jasper! Aro is sending us help! We'll be getting his reply letter in a week."

Everyone cheered, and to my pleasant surprise, I saw Carlisle snap his head up from where he was sulking on the back porch. He began to radiate gratitude, which made me happy. He was starting to respond to the things going on around him.

Hearing this, Edward became terribly excited. He hurried over to Carlisle and engaged him in simple conversation. Well, all we heard was Edward, Carlisle hasn't _talked_ in days.

Alice cleared her throat, "Jasper, dear, are you going to put me down?"

I smiled and kissed her gently, "Nope. We're going to take a break for a while."

She smiled and tightened her arms around me, starting to flicker with lust as I carried her into the house.

* * *


	6. Progress

**One Week Later**

**Jasper's POV**

* * *

I just finished swallowing the last mouthful of a deer I hunted when the positively most horrible scent to ever strike my nose assaulted me.

I knew this scent, it was a werewolf.

I lifted my head, snarling quietly as I scanned the trees for the enemy. Alerted by my sudden hostility, Bella, Tanya, and Carlisle (who we _finally_ gout out of the house yesterday) all clustered around me.

Bella recognized the scent immediately, having those Forks' buddies of hers. Tanya was not accustomed to it.

"What is that awful smell?"

Before we could answer, two of the massive creatures stalked out of the trees. I felt my mouth fall open when I saw that one of them was carrying Peter by the collar of his shirt, despite his snarls and ferocious flailing.

I sprang to my feet and demanded, "Put him down you mutts!"

I felt irritation spark in both of the wolves, but they were outnumbered, and so the creature opened it's mouth and dropped Peter. He landed on his feet and scrambled over to my side. His face was harsh, but I could feel nothing but terror seeping off of him as he hid behind me.

I gently brushed my fingers against his hand, calming him down.

Edward, who had been not too far away, joined us and wrapped his arms around Bella, who was bubbling with excitement, "Embry, Jared, is that you two?"

One of them barked and wagged his tail.

I was only slightly less tense. Just because we knew these two, didn't mean they were coming on friendly terms.

I demanded, "What were you doing with Peter?"

Edward 'translated' for us. His voice became translike as he spoke the wolves thoughts.

"We found him trying tp hunt on the outskirts of La Push. We wanted to take him out, but Jacob reconized Bella's scent on him and said no."

Edward glared at Peter, and I could feel his guilt.

I promised them sincerely, "I'm sorry for him, friends, it will not happen again."

The two of them just turned and raced away into the trees. I whirled around and snarled at Peter, who flinched but stood rigid, ready to silently take any form of punishment I might be thinking about inflicting upon him.

I was seriously considering that, and it was a struggle to remain calm, but I knew that I shouldn't be angry at him. He was only here, and trying the vegetarian diet, because I had asked him to. Besides, the anxiety from all of the other four people with me was more then a tiny bit distracting.

After a second he nervously opened his eyes, which were shining with the fear he was feeling. Just like I was not used to the easy-going style of the Cullen's after this like, Peter was clearly not yet accustomed to the forgiving nature of our new non-war lives. He was only growing more worried because I _hadn't_ castigated him yet.

I felt my hands twitch, but I managed to find my self control.

I just snarled and turned away from him, "Let's finish the hunt."

I stomped deeper into the woods and heard them all following my furious pace.

After a while Peter found his courage and hurried to walk just behind my right side.

He timidly tried to begin a conversation, though he was extremely uncomfortable about it, "Uh.. Jas- Major?"

I asked icily, "What?"

He instantly broke down, "I'm very sorry for all of this. I just had a moment of weakness. I was only wandering around for a while, to think, when I ventured too close to the human. I wasn't even sure if I was going to pounce or not when the large gray wolf grabbed me."

I felt my anger dissipating. It really isn't his fault, accidents happen. I know that so much better then I wish I did…

I sighed and stopped walking turning to him, "It's okay Peter, your trying very hard for me, and I want to thank you for that."

He glanced around to make sure we were alone, and we were. Only knowing that he lowered his head and confided in me.

"It's so difficult, Jasper. I don't like the animal blood, at all. Charlotte doesn't seem to mind too much, but I can't stand it."

I set my hand on his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

"Trust me, I know that it's impossibly difficult. Just keep on trying, it always gets easier."

We were distracted from our brief heart-to-heart by oncoming footsteps. I lowered my hand and Tanya scurried over to us.

"Jasper, we have a slight problem."

I frowned and she informed me, "Carlisle is suddenly refusing to hunt."

I rolled my eyes and followed her back to the others. Carlisle was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree. He had his hands in his hair and he was leaning forward like someone had just kicked him in the stomach.

Edward explained gently, "The area reminds him of the one she was taken in."

I glanced around, it was eerily similar; with the mountains in the close distance and the trees thinner here then most other places.

I sat down beside him and tried to get him our of his dark place.

"Carlisle, you have to stop thinking about it. You need to keep fighting, no matter what's happened in your past. How many times did you tell me that?"

He chocked on a dry sob and actually spoke; though it was so quiet I could barely even hear him.

"It's too hard, Jasper. I _need_ her back!"

I rubbed his back and spoke softly to him, "Your going to get her, Carlisle. We won't loose her, we refuse to. But we need you to fight with us, we need you to fight _for her_. Do you think, once she's back home, that she wants to be greeted by a broken man?"

I felt a sharp stab of anger and frustration pulse off of him.

Edward informed me, "He wants to know what you'd be like if it was Alice was taken. He wants to know what you'd be doing."

Dying.

Setting myself on fire.

Taking out anyone and everyone I had to until she was avenged.

Take your choice.

I answered him in irritation, "I sure as hell wouldn't be doing _nothing_!"

Spring to my feet I barked, "Come on Peter, you need to hunt."

He scrambled after me, if only to try and stop my anger from getting the better of me, as I sprang into the trees. I was surprised that Bella was with us, too.

She asked calmly, "Are you sure that was the wisest answer?"

I halted and turned to face her, ignoring Peter as he continued on to find his prey. My sister looked slightly worried.

I glanced over her shoulder and smiled, which made her turn around.

Carlisle was slowly shuffling in the direction of a few elk. Edward was following him from afar, beaming like a soccer mom, and Tanya just perched in the tree and smiled to herself.

Bella teased me, "Wow Jasper, I didn't know you could put someone on such a powerful guilt trip _without_ your gift."

I answered heartlessly, "It's one of my forte's."

* * *

When we returned from the hunt, Alice pranced over to me and handed me an unopened letter addressed from Italy.

I smiled and removed the letter, unfolding it to be greeted by extremely curvy, thin, handwriting.

_Jasper,_

_It pains me terribly to learn that my cherished friend Carlisle is suffering so. And even worse, the reason why! Dear, gentle, Esme must be retrieved immediately. Be assured that as soon as it is possible, I shall send you your requested aid with Marcus, and that a stop will be put to this guilty coven eternally. I wish you and the rest of your family every well that I might in the crusade that is awaiting you. The honest confidence from us back in Volterra is in you for your task of holding your fathers coven together during his weakest moment. Be strong for those who follow you, Jasper._

_Affectionately, Aro_

Edward, sitting on the arm of the couch, smiled a little bit.

"You know, I think I like Aro a little bit more every time I an exposed to him."

Bella snuggled against him, "You better like him, he's the reason that were here right now."

I left the room, not wanting to relive the memory of when Edward asked Aro to eliminate him after Bella 'death'. It was a very tragic time for us back home, and even worse for me, because I risked looking my brother _and_ my mate.

Rosalie tried to rouse me from her current location, of outside pinning Tanya down.

"Oh Jasper! Are you going to loiter all night, or are you going to come out here and teach us something new?"

Rosalie was _never_ in the mood to get all messy wrestling, but she's been extremely cooperative lately. She misses Esme just as much as the rest of us.

I grinned and slid the glass back door open.

"Your going to regret that invitation."

I growled lightly and sprang at her, sending us tumbling across the large back yard.

* * *

**I know this was like a filler chapter, but I had to write it. I promise that the next chapter is better :P**


	7. Request

**Alice's POV**

* * *

It's been two weeks since the day we found Carlisle in the forest.

Today Jasper asked me to do something, to try and see Esme.

I had been too afraid at first. What if I saw something horrible? What if I _didn't_ see her!? But I knew I had to try, we need to know what's going on if we can.

So, today I was not training. Instead, I was sitting in my closet (yes, the closet) and trying to find my center. When I'm totally focused, I can look the farthest into the future of whomever I am seeking.

At first I only got little flitters of her and two other vampires. Terror started to envelope me, she was fighting.

Just as I was about to panic, a powerful vision came to me.

_Esme was about to spring at a young male about the same size as Alice when a tall female stepped into the sandy arena. Everyone instantly halted and turned to face her attentively, she must be their leader._

_She said nothing at all, but the five or six vampires in the clearing just seemed to know what she wanted. Two males and a female swept Esme away, leaving the others in the area._

_Esme asked them, "Are you sure this is alright with you guys? I know that my choice in diet is not very popular."_

_The female snapped her head to the side, her red eyes blazing so fiercely Esme actually took a step away from her._

_She spoke coldly, "It is not us who should be worrying about diets. You're a fool, Esme. This un-natural blood weakens you when the one thing you need the most now is strength. Don't you want to win your battle?"_

_The larger of the two males growled, "Leave her alone, Chipo. Either way she will die. Ajani has never been defeated before, especially not by someone like her."_

_Esme stopped walking and growled defiantly, "What do you mean by that, Ekene?"_

_Ekene snorted rudely, "You are untrained and you are merciful. You have never once killed another, have you? Ajani will tear you into pieces without a regret."_

_Esme flinched, and Chipo snarled._

"_Don't say that to her! She has as good of a chance as any."_

_Ekene retorted, "And that chance is very slim for all."_

_Before the argument could continue, the larger male stepped in._

_In a very athoritive voice he commanded, "Enough of this! We will not talk about the challenge anymore."_

_Chipo frowned, "But Tau sh-"_

_He snarled and she fell silent, lowering her head._

_He firmly asserted, "No. Adaeze said we were to take her hunting, she said not to upset her. You two are doing a very poor job of it."_

_He gently pulled Esme closer to him and muttered something to her as he progressed deeper into the dark forest. Chipo and Ekene glared at each other, but in the end the both began to follow their friends._

_Ekene growled quietly, stubbornly, to the female, "The fight will be her last, I bet you anything you could ever ask for that I am right. Ajani does not loose."_

I felt such a strangling mixture of emotions that I could do nothing but sit and try to sort my thoughts out.

What has Esme done? Well, clearly, she has challenged whoever it is holding her prisoner to a fight. Doesn't she think we are coming for her?

At least they are treating her fairly. They are allowing her to stick to her diet, and they are attempting to be kind. Even better, they are giving her a true chance by training her.

But she could die! This Ajani must be the one that I saw in my first vision, the one that is such a massive creature he makes Emmett look only fairly large. Comparing him to the tree he had been standing in front of, I would have to say he's seven feet tall or so.

And our mother is going it fight him.

Terror stabbed at me and I fled from the house, out into the yard.

I demanded, "Jasper, where are you?" I looked around, and could not see him.

Bella dislodged herself from Kate and hurried over to me, "Jasper is hunting with Charlotte and Edward. What's wrong?"

I hugged my sister and buried my face into her shoulder, "Bella, she's in trouble! She's going to battle with the one who took her, she going to loose!"

Bella tightened her arms around me and whimpered, "Why would they make her fight? Is that what they took her for?"

_Her_ battle, that's what they called it.

"I think she is the one who offered the idea."

Bella wailed, "Why would she do that?"

We both jumped at Peter's unexpected voice.

"That's custom in any coven."

I glanced at him, silently urging him to continue. He looked a little bit bashful, Peter was never the public speaker, and everyone was now listening.

"In the army, when one of the newborns wanted to leave, they would challenge Maria in a fight for their freedom. If the challenger won, they could go free. If we won, well, then the challenger would be eliminated."

Bella asked incredulously, "How many did she defeat? She's still alive, right?"

Peter smiled a tiny bit, "Maria would never fight her own battle, it is too risky with a newborn and their superior strength. In place of her, Jasper always fought- it was the greatest honor we could have to service our leader."

An idea suddenly blossomed in my mind.

"Do all coven's honor that replacement method?"

He shrugged, "Everyone I have ever met. Wouldn't yours?"

I took a second to consider that, and it seemed very likely. I can totally see Emmett asking to take the place of Carlisle if he had been challenged.

And Kate, with her power, would most certainly step up for her sister Tanya.

I literally started to bounce on my feet with excitement.

"Peter, do you think that if we find this tribe in time, they would let Jasper fight for her?"

It was terribly heart breaking to me to fully think that idea through. Offering my mate, my better half, my very reason for existence, to fight a monstrous well-trained enemy. But I had to be logical. If any of us were to win, it's Jasper.

Edward and I could easily _avoid_ harm, but we have to be able to cause harm too, and I don't think we would be able to.

Garrett asked warily, "But Esme isn't the coven leader, and I am sure they already know that. Will that make a difference?"

Peter reported, "No, if anything that's more usual for the leader to take the place of someone else. For example, if someone in the army had challenged me; Maria could send Jasper to fight for me instead, because he had almost joint leadership. He answered only to her, so he was an equal of sorts, making him a half leader. Does that make sense?"

Jasper, Edward, and Charlotte were coming back towards us, I could see them in the distance.

Bella pet my hair gently and offered, "I'll ask him if you want me to, Alice."

For a fleeting second I almost said yes. The very last thing I ever wanted to do was let Jasper know I cared enough about someone else to ask him to possibly sacrifice himself for her. But that wouldn't be fair, not even slightly. He deserved to hear this from me.

I smiled, "It's okay Bella, I can do it."

She nodded and let go of me, stepping back between Peter and Kate. I turned my head to my returning warrior.

"Jasper, we need to talk about something."

He was in front of me in a instant. His eyes were shining with worry and he very gently stroked my cheek.

"What is it, Alice?"

I took his hand and silently led him into the house, ignoring the stares of everyone as we went. I took him up to our room and shut the door, then sat him down on the bed with me.

"Jasper, I had a vision. I saw Esme talking with some of these tribe people, she's going to participate in a very dangerous battle soon."

He was silently, waiting for me to continue.

I felt my voice quiver, "I need to ask you to do something for me."

He scooted closer and squeezed both of my hands in his.

He whispered intensely, "Anything, Alice. I'll do absolutely anything for you."

I lowered my eyes and looked at our hands, knowing that if I could I would be crying. I almost lost me nerve. Surely there must be another way?

I watched his hand as it raised to my chin, and he tilted my head so our eyes met. He begged quietly, "Ask me, Alice."

I took a deep breath, "Jasper, will you fight in place of Esme?"

I didn't need to tell him how dangerous it was. I didn't need to tell _him_ that he could die, that this battle may be his last. I know that he would have instantly said yes if it were me, but it's not.

This is Esme, our mother. A woman he's never been terribly close to, even though he loves her just the same as the rest of us. It was a family love, though, not a friendly love.

He very calmly asked me, "Is that what you want?"

My answer was barely a whisper, even though it was the most honest thing I could have ever said, "Yes, it is."

He leaned forward and kissed me tenderly, "Then I'll do it."

His gentle demeanor suddenly flared and became very rough as he attacked my lips and pushed me back against the bed. I wasn't surprised, actually. I understood why he was suddenly so desperate, because I was too.

We could loose each other in a few days, this could very well be the last time we shared an intimate, loving moment together. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth as I began to unbutton his shirt.


	8. Thinking Of You

**Esme's POV**

* * *

I've completed two weeks of training. I only had one bite mark, and it was an accident. I didn't feel any stronger then before. When I watch the others battling, I can easily see how less skilled I am. I am going to be in trouble once six weeks pass. I am going to die.

I was strangely okay with that. No life is better then a life without Carlisle. Then an _eternity_ with a man I do not love.

Tendaji, a male who is becoming a good friend to me along with his mate Agwang, entered my room.

"Esme, you have to come with me."

I stood up and silently followed him into the hall, "Where are we going?"

He smiled a little bit, "Burko thinks it is only fair that you get to see Ajani during a training session. He will be against Zuberi."

Zuberi was the second strongest, but he was slightly more experienced then Ajani, it should be a fun match to see.

We crossed the camp and entered the little hollow filled with sand, the arena, we call it.

Counting us two, all eighteen members of the tribe were here to watch.

I sat down with Tendaji and another female, Thulile. When we were settled, Adaeze 'spoke' to us.

_The match may begin!_

Oh, let me explain that. Adaeze has the opposite of Edward's power.

She can make anyone, as many, as she chooses to hear what she wants them to hear without actually having to speak. She can talk to your mind rather then your ears.

I watched as Zuberi sprang at Ajani and they smashed into one another.

The sound was thunderous, and Ajani managed to over power Zuberi and tackle him into the sand.

Zuberi snapped at his shoulder and Ajani flinched, giving his opponent just the millisecond he needed to kick Ajani off of him and send him flying a few feet.

They both growled and sprang into a crouch, circling one another like lions.

They jumped at one another again, and Zuberi swiped at Ajani's neck.

He came dangerously close to scoring it, but Ajani hissed furiously and managed to escape the brutally violent strike.

Ajani grabbed his arm and swiftly bent it, forcing Zuberi to his knees.

He wrapped his hand around the other man's throat and everyone cheered, the fight was already over.

Ajani let go of his clan member and helped him to his feet.

Thulile whispered privately to me, "Go to him now, Esme."

I frowned at her like she was crazy.

She insisted, "Just do it. Trust me."

I swallowed hard and sprang down into the arena.

The cheering died down into curious silence as the entire tribe watched me walking over to my half-mate.

Or whatever he is.

Zuberi retreated a few steps and allowed me to approach Ajani alone.

His deep red eyes shined hopefully and he smiled, "Did you enjoy the demonstration, Esme?"

I lied, "I did, very much, Ajani. Would you like to come on a hunt with me today?"

I was a little bit surprised at the happiness that seemed to radiate off of him.

He took my hand very gently at me and started leading me away.

Adaeze said good-bye to us.

_Have a fun time, you two._

She was Ajani's elder sister, I have learned.

She cared terribly for him, which is why she was reluctant to give permission for the battle. But he insisted she allow it, so she did.

I'm not sure if she was worried about him dying, or how upset he will be once he has to be the one to kill_ me_.

Ajani asked me gently, "So, why the change of heart?"

Because I was told to do it. Because I trust my friends and their in depth knowledge of this tribe.

"Why not?"

He seemed perfectly okay with my shifty answer.

I looked up at his bare shoulder and gently ran my fingers across the swollen, venom filled, flesh.

He winced a little bit and I quickly lowered my hand.

"I'm sorry."

He smiled at me, "Don't be. Nothing I have felt has hurt like this."

He lifted his opposite arm and showed me what he meant. The wrist/forearm area that had almost ten different scars on it.

Carlisle.

He smiled a little bit, "I thought he was trying to eat my hand. He cares a lot about you."

I whispered, "He does."

Ajani stopped walking and twirled me so that I was facing him.

His eyes were intense, "I could care about you like that, too, if you'd let me."

I swallowed hard, "I can't."

He demanded fiercely, "Why not? You would rather risk your life? You don't have to do this, the challenger at any time can revoke it. We could be happy together forever."

I gently pushed him away from me and tried to make him understand, "Think about this from my shoes, Ajani. Or better yet- your sisters."

He furrowed his brow and listened intently.

"If some coven you did not know came and took Adaeze from Burko, don't you think she would do _anything_ she had to if there was even the slightest chance she could return to him?"

He was silent for a second before admitting, "I have never looked at it like that before."

I couldn't think of anything to say.

He turned and sighed, "Come on, I wish to try this 'vegetarian' diet of yours."

* * *

Later that night I was sitting on my bed, teaching myself how to speak Swahili, the main language of the tribe.

It was rather difficult, actually.

I am not very good with linguistics like Edward and Alice are.

There was a knock on the door and Agwang poked her head inside, "Would you like come company?"

I smiled, "Sure."

She entered and closed the door, coming to sit beside me on the bed.

She asked excitedly, "Did you and Ajani have fun earlier?"

I sighed and attempted to be optimistic, "We had a civil conversation, and I helped him hunt a muskox."

I hesitated and asked, "Why was I pushed into spending time with him?"

She sighed, "Esme, nobody wants you to get hurt. If Ajani likes you enough, he will spare you if you loose the battle."

I lowered my eyes and asked, "Agwang, will you do something for me?"

She sighed, "I suppose I could. What do you want."

I swallowed, "I don't want to get close to him. I will never want him, especially not the way he hopes. When we fight, when I loose, it will be the end."

She frowned, "Don't talk like that, there is always the possibility tha-" I lifted my hand and she stopped talking.

I pulled off my wedding ring and folded it in her hand.

"Please take this to Carlisle, _please_. I need him to have it. My family will not hurt you."

I smiled and amended, "Well, watch out for Edward at first, but Bella will stop him if he tries to go too far."

She took it from me and sighed, "I will do this for you, Esme."

I hugged her and she pulled away, walking to the door.

"I'll send Ntombi to keep you company." I smiled at her as she left.

At least Carlisle will know I was thinking of him, even though I can not be the one to tell him.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I sat in the back yard, watching Emmett and Bella sparring with one another. The two of them were quite fierce, if I may call it that, and have already cracked one wall of the house. None of us cared about that, though. Both of them were learning fast, I was proud of my wife and brother.

I am proud of my entire family, and our friends.

It has been exactly fifteen days that we have been in what is affectionately known as 'General Jasper's Intensive Training Camp.'

Today Alice had a vision of Esme and three of the tribe people talking.

She is going to fight her kidnapper to the death.

I shuttered violently at the very thought.

We haven't told Carlisle yet. He was just starting to recover from his depression.

He was still distressed, and we don't want to risk him having an actual mental breakdown.

I called the hospital two weeks ago and told him my mother died in an accident, and Carlisle was officially resigning.

We will have to move _when_ she returns home, but that's okay.

I fought to stay focused on the fight I was watching so I didn't see into Jasper or Alice's minds right now.

It was much, much, too private and important of a moment for me to intrude on it.

I could almost feel my own heart shattering when I thought about what's going to happen tomorrow.

About my brother leaving to fight a battle he might not win.

But honestly, selfishly, I was glad that he was going to do it. I don't want my mother; in all respects of the word; to die.

I've been watching closer then anyone realized as Jasper is having his 1x1 battles. He's been holding back on all of us.

I first noticed it in his battle with Garrett. Kate's mate was moving extremely fast, and fighting with all of his strength.

I thought at first that Jasper was going all out too, but his thoughts said otherwise. He had been trying to keep himself in check because he didn't want to hurt our friend.

We have all been underestimating Jasper, he truly is lethal.

I heard a startled hiss and snapped my head to the side.

Rosalie was in a fight with an African American female.

A tribe member.

I snarled and sprang across the field, tackling the female as she threw Rosalie off of her.

She wailed, "Please wait! I'm here from Esme!"

I held her down and growled, trying to probe her mind.

But I couldn't hear anything. I was thoroughly startled and instantly timid.

Did she have Bella's power?

She used the moment of my hesitation, "Your Edward, right? She told me bout you, please let me see Carlisle. I have something for him!"

_Edward, let her up. I'll be down soon._

Jasper.

I reluctantly moved off of the female, and Rosalie and I both glared dangerously at her and she stood and brushed herself off.

She repeated, "I've been sent for Carlisle."

I growled irratibly, "You'll see him if Jasper says you can see him. He will come as soon as he finished with his business in the house. Sit on the porch."

She strode across the field and sat down on the porch, ignoring Emmett and Kate as they stood near here like guards.

This should be interesting.


	9. Preparation

**Jasper's POV**

* * *

I was lying on the bed with Alice in my arms when I heard a commotion outside. An accented female voice begging to see Carlisle.

I sprang off the bed and looked out the window, Edward had her pinned down but she wasn't fighting him; probably to prove she was un-hostile.

I thought loud and clear enough to know my brother would hear me.

_Edward, let her up. I'll be down soon._

I turned away and pulled the closet open, stepping into some underwear and then pulling on a pair of wind pants.

Alice sat up, "Should I come, too?"

I didn't want her to leave the room. I didn't want to because if she was here I had to come back with her for at least a little bit.

She took my silence wrong and started to get off the bed.

I snapped quite too harshly, "No! Stay right there."

She smiled a little bit, she understood. She always did.

Sitting back under the covers she promised, "I'll be waiting for you."

I mussed my hair so it looked a little more presentable (though it never really does anyway) and went downstairs, opening the back door and stepping outside.

The female sprang to her feet quickly and Emmett snarled a warning. I just smiled as I saw her eyes snap onto my bare chest, where my scars were glittering in the sunlight.

Oddly enough, I realized I could not feel what she was feeling. Perhaps she was concealing it.

"Why did you come here?"

She held out her arm, uncurling her fingers to reveal a dainty, familiar, white-golden wedding ring with an oval diamond.

"Esme asked me to deliver it to Carlisle. She was heart-set on him having it just incase…"

I coldly finished her sentence, "Incase Ajani defeats her."

Her face lit up with surprise, even though I could not _feel_ it, "How do you know about him?"

I frowned, "That's not important. I have a question for you: what is your gift?" She must have one, no person can hide themselves from me so thoroughly.

She smiled, "I negate other's powers. None of yours will work on me."

Edward muttered, "Makes sense now."

I ignored him and went back on topic. Carlisle _would_ really appreciate Esme's ring, and I didn't mind if this female was the one to give it to him.

_Edward, will you bring him over please?_

Edward disappeared and I warned the female in a low growl, "Carlisle is not well, so if you value your existence, you'll be gentle with him."

Soon Carlisle and Edward retuned. The female smiled at him, and spoke softly, as if to a young child.

"I have something for you, Carlisle. It's from Esme, she sends her love back home."

She handed him the ring and he took it with a shaky hand, staring down at it with mournful eyes. I felt his wave of misery and sorrow and before he had the chance to break down I wrapped my arm around him and forced him to be peaceful.

He sighed contentedly and swirled the ring around his fingers with a smile as he leaned against my chest.

"Jasper, are you going back with her?"

Peter's question caught everyone's attention.

The female asked, "What does he mean?"

I asked, first off, "What's your name?"

She introduced politely, "I am Agwang, a good friend of Esme over these last few weeks."

I asked her, "Agwang, if I requested you take me back to your coven to speak with your leader, what would you say?"

She smiled, "I see no problem with that, Adaeze is always willing to talk. Will you be coming alone?"

I shook my head, "No, I will take Carlisle and one other person with me. But I want time to decide who. Charlotte, Edward, would you two mind taking our guest for a hunt?"

Edward sparked with displeasure, but he sighed, "Come with me."

She smiled at me before following him away. I motioned to Tanya and gently pushed Carlisle into her arms before I returned to the room with Alice.

I sat on the bed, where she lay impatiently in a short nightgown.

I lay beside her and snuggled close to her, wrapping my arms around her back as she nuzzled my chest.

I asked, "So, who's coming with me and Carlisle?"

She laughed, "You haven't decided yet, I can't see."

I sighed and pressed my nose against her hair. I would take her in a second, but I know I couldn't.

I can't risk bringing anyone who would loose their control if I die.

So that automatically cuts out her, Edward, Emmett, Peter, Charlotte, and Garrett.

Rosalie and Kate's bad tempers would only cause trouble.

So I have to decide Tanya, or Bella.

Bella should be here for Alice, she will need her closest sister while I am gone, to who knows where, facing my death.

Alice smiled, "You chose Tanya."

I smiled back, "I know, thanks."

She squeezed me tightly and asked, "When?"

I set my hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. It lasted just a second, but the tenderness between us was incredible.

Like she was fragile, like kissing her too hard was going to break her. And on her end, she acted like I was a precious paper that would tear if _she_ applied too much pressure.

Not everything has to be fierce and desperate to get the point across.

I didn't need to speak to let her know the answer. I don't think I would be able to say it, that I was leaving now.

Maybe for the last time.

I walked over to the closet and pulled on a shirt, not bothering to button it.

I paused at the door to turned and take one final look at her, giving a moment for our eyes to meet the last time.

She whispered sadly, "Come home to me, soldier."

We both smiled the tiniest of bits before I went down the stairs. Everyone was glaring at Peter, who glared right back. Tension was very high.

I groaned, not in the mood for this nonsense, "What did I miss?"

Bella reported, "Peter has a 'gift' for you."

She pointed to an unconscious human lying under a tree.

I growled, and he hastily explained, "Calm down, Major. He's just a homeless man, nobody will miss him. You need to be as strong as you can be, you need _human _blood inside of you."

I snarled, "Peter if you don't go put him back your going to regret it."

He eyed me warily before sighing, "Fine."

I frowned, just as a precaution, "Rosalie, go with him and make sure the human remains unharmed."

She gazed sadly at me for a long second, "Okay. Come on Peter."

My friend picked up the human and hesitated as he walked past me. "Good luck, Jasper." Turning his head he sprang after Rose into the forest.

Bella slipped into the house, probably to sit with Alice. Soon the hunting part returned, and I sprang to my feet. I would never be able to tear myself away from her if I didn't leave right now.

"Tanya, Carlisle, come with us."

Tanya led Carlisle by the hand and followed me as I stalked into the forest.

Carlisle asked, after a while, "Where are we going, Jasper?"

I smiled at him, "We are going to get her back, Carlisle. Your going to see her again."

The fire in his eyes was like nothing I have ever seen before. He clutched gently onto her ring and followed silently as we began to run.

I fell back to follow Agwang and motioned for Tanya.

She pulled up beside me and I hinted, "If the plan is to fail, take Carlisle home. Wait for _Alice_ to decide what happens next."

I was trying my best to tell her that in this pack, my mate is my beta.

No, not my beta.

She's my alpha female, my equal.

If I die, Edward, who I suppose would be the beta, will run off to his death and lead the family with him.

Alice will be smart enough to wait for Marcus and the others who are coming to help.

Tanya understood, because she promised me, "I'll do that, Jasper. Don't worry."


	10. Battle

**A/N: So, three or so people have pointed out then when I should be writing the word "you're", I instead write the word "your". Thanks for mentioning it to me. I DO know the diffrence, lol. However, I am going to tell you now that though I am sorry it bothers some of you, I really don't care that much :) I'm going to be a history major, not an english major. Besides, I write the chapters at odd hours of the early morning and I don't have myself a beta writer, so this is the best I can do. I'll keep my eye open when I proofread from now on, but don't expect much from me. xD Thanks for reading though, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

* * *

I walked tall and confidently behind Agwang as she led us into a deeply hidden camp just inside of Canada. We went over to an arena where many, many, other vampires were settled.

I saw her pale skin easily against the dark pigments of everyone else.

Esme was sitting on the ground with her head lowered, an absolute _gigantic_ male had his arm wrapped loosely around her. Three females were nestled near, almost like her protectors.

Or her guards.

A tall female gazed at us curiously and asked, "Agwang, who are they?"

She stepped aside for us, "They have come to speak with you on behalf of Esme."

Esme's head snapped up and her shock and delight was easily felt from even this far distance.

She sprang to her feet and shourted, "Carlisle!"

He lifted his eyes and smiled, "Esme!" There was so much relief in his voice it was heart-breaking.

He started to move forward, and I snarled at him. His eyes widened in surprise and he timidly took a step back, Tanya grabbed his hand firmly. I don't need him getting involved yet.

The female addressed me, "What have you come so far for?"

I turned my head to her and announced, "I know of the challenge my mother has proposed to Ajani. I ask that, as the leader of her _true_ coven, you allow me to take her place: today."

Gratitude from Carlisle washed over me so warmly it made me feel all bubbly.

The female glanced at the male sitting beside her, and after a long silence he answered a question I did not hear her ask, "I don't see why it would be a problem. Ask him, if you feel you must."

I interrupted her, springing into the arena.

I locked eyes with the beastly male and asked for myself, "What do you answer? Are you too afraid to accept a challenge worthy of your skill?"

His eyes betray the nervousness that I could feel as he gazed upon my marred body. The body that displayed uncountable trophies of those that have fallen by my own hand.

However, at my insult, fury seeped off of him.

Pride is his shadow.

He snorted, "I fear nothing. I would rather fight your entire tribe then have to harm her."

Adaeze announced joyously, "Then it is decided! Here, now, they will battle. If Ajani wins, your coven must leave us alone."

I nodded, agreeing to that.

"If you win, then Esme will go free forever, and we will not bother your family again."

I tossed my shirt to the side and Esme was moved out of the sandy arena. Ajani stepped forward and we both crouched down.

A forceful voice rang in my head, _Begin!!_

With speed I did not expect Ajani charged forward and slammed into me, sending me flying back at least ten feet. I grunted as I landed on my back, my head actually dizzy from the insane impact of such a large creature.

I saw him coming for me and I managed to leap to the side.

He whirled around and dove for my stomach, to grab me and knock me down.

I feigned to the left and grabbed his arm, jerking at it violently in an attempt to rip it off. I heard the sound of what could be compared to stressed iron, but sadly he managed to jerk his limb away before it was removed.

I attempted to escape his next attack, but he grabbed me and lifted me right off the ground.

I snarled and flailed angrily as he tossed me aside. My body slammed into a boulder and it shattered.

Holy _hell_! This man was a monster. He had speed and strength beyond what was normal for our kind.

Before I could give too energy much to that thought, he was charging me again. Very much like a pissed off elephant.

I ducked just in time and he went tumbling into the rubble.

Springing I landed on his back and plucked his left arm right off of the socket.

He let out a terrible wail that drown out the sound of ripping vampiric flesh.

I tossed the arm as far away from us as I could manage before he threw me from him.

Absolute fury pulsed off of him.

But do you know that phrase 'blinded by rage'?

I can make that happen!

Just as he was about to leap at me I intensified his anger to a level that would render many helpless.

This man was defiantly beyond that level of normality, though, and he managed to spring at me anyway.

However, he was stumbling in his fury and I easily avoided the slow attack, shouldering his ribcage and knocking him into the ground so hard sand flew everywhere.

His tribe men were starting to get worried, some of them were too startled to feel anything but shock.

I didn't need to be a mind reader to know why, they certainly must not be used to seeing their prized warrior loosing a battle.

My foot was grabbed and I hissed in surprise as Ajani yanked me off my feet, biting down on my ankle fiercely.

His venom pulsed painfully into my flesh and I flinched, kicking him in the head so hard he was knocked back a foot.

We sprang to out feet and squared off again.

I heard Esme whimper fearfully, "Come on, Jasper."

Her voice distracted me, which was not good.

Ajani wrapped his arm around my shoulders and slammed me into the ground, sinking his teeth into my neck.

I couldn't help but yelp, I haven't been bitten there in a very long time and I forgot hot terribly sensitive the throat was.

I struggled against him, but I wasn't powerful enough to break out of his grip.

He snarled and released my neck, only to bite deeper and harder into my shoulder.

I flinched, pushing against him with every ounce of my strength.

He didn't even budge.

For one terrible second I feared that this was it for me. That I was too weak to get away from him; let alone kill him.

I'm _so_ tired of being the weakest!!

I snarled and cracked my head against his so hard it rattled my own brain.

Dazed, his mouth relaxed and I grabbed his sides, hoisting with every fiber in my body.

Miraculously, I managed to throw him off of me.

I was getting tired.

I know everyone thinks that vampire stamina can last for days...

Well, _you_ trying fighting for long with someone who is twice your size, stronger then Emmett, and as fast as Edward!

He must have been a very fit man before he was bitten.

We both crouched down again, ready to continue.

The stub that was his arm twitched and he growled at me, his red eyes turning black with hate.

I tried to fend him off the best I could. I collected every little shred of my energy, blackened it with the darkest and most over-powering terror that I could create, and then I blasted it his direction.

I just needed whole second of hesitation and I could end it.

I watched his body quiver in the fear I encased him in and I took my chance, flinging myself onto him.

I swiped my arm at his neck, but then something surprising happened.

He struggled through my barrier and he caught my hand in his mouth.

I snarled as fire-hot venom squirted into my appendage, making it twitch. His hard teeth did not let go.

He bit down with even more force, he was trying to shatter it.

I panicked and started blasting many powerful emotions at him incredibly fast, if only to confuse him into letting me go.

First depression, then horror, sorrow, excitement, lethargy, misery, and finally guilt.

Lucky for me, he let go at guilt, because I was finding myself tiring out fast.

I sprang away from him and rubbed my hand gingerly.

I momentarily lost vision as he rammed into me. The thunder crack that echoed though the air shook the trees and I landed hard.

This has got to be the end.

I was too weak, too unprepared, to stop him now.

I hadn't even seen him coming!

I watched him raise his arm to lower it against my neck and end my existence.

I failed.

Esme will never go free.

My family will die trying to defeat this coven.

I'll never see Alice again, I'll never get to tell her I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough.

I'll never get to say 'I love you' one last time.

_Come home to me, soldier._

Her last words to me, the final thing she would ever ask me to do for her and I'm just lying here like a beaten dog.

No!

I flashed my hands up and grabbed Ajani's forearm just as it was about to make contact with me.

I tightened my grip so terribly hard I heard his forearm splintering.

He screeched as it fractured and snapped right in half.

I tossed the useless body part to the side and sent my knee flying into his chest.

He sailed backwards and I sprang, wrapping my arms around his neck and yanking.

His head tore right off of his body and I dropped both parts, sinking to my knees in fatigue.

There was nothing but absolute silence after that.

Nobody whispered, nobody breathed.

The birds did not sing, the wind did not blow.

It was like time had stopped.

And then I heard laughing and I looked up.

Esme was in Carlisle's arms.

I won, I gained her freedom!

I will be going home to my wife, everything can finally go back to normal.

Or so I thought.

* * *

**Wahhaha, cliffie!!! Was that epic enough for all of us who were disapointed in Breaking Dawn?**


	11. Angst

**

* * *

**

Carlisle's POV

* * *

Watching Jasper's battle was the singularly most terrifying thing I have ever done.

It was more brutal and horrible then I have ever witnessed before.

Ajani was fighting for his pride, for his potential happiness.

My son was fighting for not only his mother, but for his _life_.

And more then once I thought he was going to loose. My shattered heart only proceeded to break further in that terrible moment he went limp under his opponent.

He had given up.

I wanted nothing more then to close my eyes, I was unsure of if I could handle watching my child in every sense of the word meet his end. A second death, a permanent death, that he was going to suffer for his family.

For _my_ mate.

My eyes widened with a morbid fascination as he actually squeezed Ajani's arm into pieces.

In two swift movements, he had not only turned the tides of the battle in his favor, but ended it.

He sank to the ground in exhaustion, but I was suddenly unable to keep interest in him.

There was a flash of white, and then _she_ was back in my arms.

I clung onto her so tight she flinched, but neither of us cared right now. My broken world was instantly restored when I had her against me, with me.

Everything was right again because she was here beside me.

My center of gravity has returned.

I still felt mentally strained. You can not believe, nor would you want to know, the torture I have put myself through these three weeks I have lived without her.

A life without my dearest Esme was not even a life.

I had my children, but it was not even close to enough for me. They were all terribly important to me, but Esme was my entire existence.

Without her, I was just _lost_.

We looked into each others eyes, and it said all the words we might have been thinking. We both started to laugh.

I will be more grateful to Jasper then he's going to want me to be the remainder of our endless lives.

It was over! We could all go home, and be a family again. Everything was going to be just fine.

Or so I had thought. (A/N: Haha, here it is again.)

The tribe leader, Adaeze I think her name was, gave a cry of both horror and anger.

"No! My brother, you killed my _brother_!"

The fairly large male that had been sitting beside her grabbed her arm as she sprang for Jasper. Yanked her over to him he held her against his chest.

I heard him whisper fearfully, "Don't, he's too dangerous."

Watching their elite fighter fall so fast, while Jasper himself bore no injury beside a few bite marks, had stricken terror into them all. I could _smell_ it from here.

They were afraid of my son.

As if by some unspoken command, a select few of the tribe members encircled Jasper. He rose to his feet, his shoulders tense and his eyes wild. He snarled threateningly and no one dared to come too close.

I growled uneasily, what was going on?

Outraged, Esme snarled, "Adaeze, you said we could leave if he won!"

She snapped her head to look at us and curled her lip.

She coldly reminded, "I think my exact words were _'_If you win, then Esme will go free forever, and we will not bother your family again'. I never said anything about him returning with you."

Esme's eyes widened and I growled, about to argue.

Tanya interrupted, "We have what we came for, we will leave now."

I glanced at Jasper, he looked totally unsurprised.

Had I missed something?

Tanya turned to us and hissed, "Go!"

I held Esme's hand firmly and as ran after Tanya. Once we were out of hearing range Esme cried, "Why did we leave him?"

Tanya glanced at us, "Marcus and some of the other Voulturi are coming soon. Jasper wrote them the day they took you. He said that if anything unplanned was to happen, we were to return to your home and alert Alice. He said she would know what to do."

That was wise thinking.

Jasper was three steps ahead of everyone else.

I felt ten steps behind.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I was lying on the bed hugging Jasper's pillow miserably as I waited, and waited, and waited. I felt like my brain had become a vegetable.

I couldn't do _anything_ except lie here motionless.

I had given up trying to look into the future and see what I could. The battle was happening _right now_, and all it did was give me a headache, because Jasper was thinking so quickly I couldn't make out a single thing except for a torrent of colors and shadows.

I think I would handle hearing he didn't make it better then not having a clue if he _would_ or not.

Bella's hand stroked my hair gently as she sat with me, silent and supportive.

I was terribly glad for her. The last thing I wanted right now was to be alone.

_Almost everyone was sitting in the back yard, tensely facing the forest. They have been sitting a silent vigil from the moment the little party was out of sight._

_They were waiting for however long it was going to take for __someone__ to return._

_At dawn, fast-approaching footsteps made lowered heads snap up hopefully. Three pale creatures skidded out of the forest._

_Tanya, Carlisle, and… Esme! She was safe! She was back home with her family, where she belongs._

_Rosalie and Edward rushed over to her to greet her. Rose just gave her one long hug, but Edward refused to let go once he had her in his arms. His shoulders quivered just as hers did as they cried tearlessly together in their joy._

_After a second Peter asked quietly, "Where's Jasper?"_

_Tanya took an unsteady breath, "We need to speak to Alice about that."_

I blinked, and the vision had ended.

Oh.

My.

God.

He didn't make it!

Jasper was _dead_, he was gone!

I had sent my own mate into his final battle!

My soldier was never coming home, and it was all my fault.

I buried my face into the pillow and a shriek that can only be classified as a half scream, half wail, rattled the entire house.

Bella immediately understood.

She wrapped her arms around me and pressed her nose against my shoulder. "Oh Alice, I'm _so_ sorry."

I definitely lied earlier. I can not take this. I can't physically handle the knowledge that he's dead.

The door to the room snapped, but I didn't bother to look up and see why. I didn't have to.

Emmett's defensive voice growled, "What was that all about, what's going on?"

The silence that followed let me know he figured it out, as he probably gazed my small body- which was quaking with my dry sobs.

After a moment the bed's weight shifted and I felt Emmett's hand gently rested on my elbow.

I knew I was going to recover faster then Carlisle.

I didn't feel _quite_ as helpless as he had, but that's only because I had been preparing myself for this for hours.

It still hurt though.

It hurt _so_ bad.

I suddenly think I understood why Esme had jumped off of a cliff after her son died.

He had been the only thing in her life that she had to fully love, and she lost it.

I was now experiencing that exact same feeling, just it was not my son, it was my mate.

My love.

My reason for living.

My reason for _existing._

The very first thing I ever saw after I woke up from a world of blackness.

The literal light of my life.

It was _my_ Jasper, and he was gone.

I never even got to say a real good-bye.

I never got to tell him, one last time, that I loved him.

* * *


	12. Second Wind

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

I was sitting outside with the rest of our forces silently, tensely. I couldn't stop myself from hearing everyone's fretful thoughts.

Our future seer was too wrapped up in thoughts of mingled horror and fear to try find out what was going on.

So like every other coven, we could only wait and hope.

But then she screamed.

None of us were prepared for that, and I swear if I had working body system, I would have had a heart attack.

My favorite sister's heart-broken wail echoed through the trees.

Emmett panicked and raced into the house, but the rest of us understood.

I reached out for her thoughts timidly as every head turned to me.

_I definitely lied earlier. I can not take this. I __can't__ physically handle the knowledge that he's dead…_

I quickly ripped myself away from her, I can't handle her agony.

Rosalie looked ready to cry, "Is he?"

My eyes must have told her yes, because she looked away and her shoulders started to tremble. I heard thoughts of panic ripple across those of us gathered and I hastily tried to calm everyone down, hugging Rosalie gently at the same time.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, everyone, I don't know what she saw. She's been wrong before, even if she _did_ see the worst. There is a very good chance that everyone is coming home. It only takes a fraction of a second to alter a destiny."

My voice was very firm and confident, even though I didn't believe them. Alice was stronger then she looks, she would not be so mournful unless she saw him dead. I'm almost positive.

I glared defiantly at everyone until their fears started to shallow into worrying once again. We could not know for sure until our family returns home.

It took two hours, and then we heard footsteps. I snapped my head up and Rosalie gently pulled away from me. Three familiar people stepped into the yard.

My eyes completely skipped over Tanya and Carlisle, they were all for Esme. I felt my wary mind spark alive and refreshed.

She was okay! She was alive, and home, back to the family that loves her so dearly.

A darted behind Rosalie and over to her. Her thoughts entered my mind strongly as she embraced her daughter.

_Oh, my Rose, my little girl! I thought I wasn't going to she her ever again. None of them._

Rosalie sniffled and stepped aside, not caring when Carlisle happily wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

I felt my lower lip tremble as she turned and wrapped her arms around me, clinging to me hard.

_Edward, Edward, Edward…_

I lost my control at the same time she did and I felt myself chocking on dry sobs as I pressed my nose against her collarbone, sucking in her soft scent.

I was just in my third year my new life when Esme joined the family. For a while, while we tested each others waters, I considered her an older sister. But she quickly changed that as she naturally took the role I missed so terribly; my mother.

She may not have birthed me, but she's the only mom I could ever want in this endless existence.

Until Alice showed up she was my best friend.

Until I had Bella, _she_ was my favirote person in the world.

And I almost lost her!

She rubbed my back a little as she pulled her emotions into check. I absolutely refused to unwrap myself from her though, I wasn't ready to let her go again yet. She seemed to understand, and she tightened her grip on me.

Peter's quiet voice broke up the emotional greeting, "Where's Jasper?"

I snapped my head up and looked over Esme's shoulder. Jasper…

Oh god, he _was_ gone!

Tanya mumbled, "We need to speak to Alice about that."

Oh no.

Rosalie whispered, "She was right, then."

Tanya assured us, "It isn't what you think. Please, where's Alice?"

I glanced sharply at her and she forced a smile.

_They are holding him prisoner, but he's alive. Edward, _where_ is Alice? It's important, it's what he wanted._

I nodded and forced myself to let go of Esme, "She's in her room with Bella and Emmett. Come on."

Carlisle let go of Rosalie and took Esme's hand, remaining outside with our friends. I took Tanya up the stairs and opened the door to my sister's room.

When Alice saw us she wailed, "Oh, it's true! No, Jasper! Why?"

Her head fell back into Bella's lap and she closed her eyes, gasping for air. She was screaming at herself in her mind.

_Jasper I'm so sorry! I should have never asked you to go, there must have been another way! This is all my fault. I need you…_

Emmett's thoughts were not much better as he pet Alice's head.

_Oh man, Jasper… You were one of the best brothers I could have ever asked for. At least you went out fighting, like you always wanted._

I sprang onto the bed and lifted Alice into a hug, "Alice honey, calm down, he's alive."

My protective older-brother mentality flared inside of me, I hated seeing her like this! I'd have said anything to make her feel better.

Alice opened her eyes, looking miserable.

She clearly knew that I'd say anything, because she frowned and asked silently, _Is he really? Don't give me any of that 'he's alive in spirit' nonsense, either._

I kissed her forehead and promised, laughing a little bit, "He really is. Tanya will explain."

She was stricken with such relief she couldn't even form a coherent thought at first.

Then she started praising every religion's god in their respective language.

When she finally tamed her over zealous delight she gazed at Tanya expectantly.

Our friend joined us on the bed and started off gently.

"You can't possibly imagine how well he did, Alice. I was scared out of my life, the man he was against was a monster. You looked small." She glanced at Emmett, indicating she was using him as the comparison.

Tanya continued, "There was more then once that I was afraid it was over, afraid that Jasper just wasn't enough. But then he just did it, he came through for us. That's when the female got upset."

Alice was extremely attentive, "And?"

"The one he killed was the leader's brother. They surrounded Jasper, and she made it very clear that if we wanted to get Esme back home, we had to leave Jasper."

Bella asked, with surprising sharpness, "But why _would_ you?"

Tanya was unfazed- she was actually very understanding.

"Because it's what he wanted. He told me that if anything happened; and I assume that includes not dying but being held prisoner; to come back home and make sure Alice knows. He wants you to take charge now that he's gone."

Alice frowned, "Why not Carlisle?"

I answered her, "In that Emotional Psychology course I took with Jasper last year, we learned that people who have suffered a lot of mental distress may seem fine after a while, but it could take years for them to be the same again. Carlisle should be normal in just a few months, but he's definitely not up to par. He won't be able to make rational or complex decisions until he can get over the agony he has been in recently."

He needs time to heal, in simple terms, and we shouldn't stress him any more.

Alice's eyes blazed with such a ferocious desperation; such a fierceness; that I could almost taste it.

She sprang off of the bed and snapped, "What are we all sitting around for, then? We need to train! We need to make sure we are more prepared then necessary so we can win when we go with Marcus to spring Jazz."

Bella took Emmett's hand and laughed as she dragged him out to the others. Tanya followed more slowly, and I watching Alice disappear into her closet. She returned a second later with a little box. Opening it she extracted a gray hat. It had a flag patched onto the top and a cross-gun pin on the front.

It was Jasper's confederate officer hat. Not the original one, but it looked just like it.

Actually, he's said it isn't even a Major's hat, but it's the best he could find.

She smiled as she ran her thumb along the flag that was patched on top. "He put this here, did you know that? He said that the real hats didn't have them, but he felt this one needed it."

I smiled, "I know. I remember laughing at how frustrated he was getting because he kept doing it wrong. Esme came and helped him."

Alice laughed and sat down, putting the hat on her head and then taking out the long over-coat.

She pressed her nose against it and asked, "Do you think he's going to be alright, Edward?"

I sat down beside her and rested my head against hers, looking down at the jacket with her.

"Jasper has been through much worse then this, Alice."

Her mind started to protest, and I hissed, "Don't."

I gently tilted her head so she was looking at me, "Don't do that to yourself, Alice. _Listen to me._"

She swallowed hard and I promised her, "He knew what he was getting himself into. He's alive, isn't he? Jasper is… the warrior of the Cullen clan." She giggled a little bit. "He will be fine for as long as it takes us to get him back."

Alice hugged me before silently pulling away. She opened her window and forced a smile for all of the people who looked up to her.

She looked like a pirate in the bird's nest, this high up.

Straightening her hat she barked, "Alright slackers, your general is in trouble. Let's get to work!" And then she sprang right out of the window.

* * *

**mad-dog-13: Do I get my cookie now? :)**


	13. Impasse

**

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

* * *

I sat in the shadows, under a little cliff, in the heart of this tribe's camp. My dark black eyes darted from side to side as I glared at everyone who was staring at me.

I have been here for a week now.

I have been observing, and learning. I know which members have powers, and what they are.

I know everything about everyone.

Which ones are scared of me, and which ones are just timid. I can even tell who has respect towards me; no matter how much they would hate to admit it.

I know who is mates with who, and it's pretty easy to tell which ones don't particularly like one another.

I've been getting used to them, but I still hated them.

I didn't even flinch this time as Masozi appeared in front of me. He's been doing it twice a day.

I _did_ snarl quietly though, warning him to be careful; because I was not in a good mood.

I've already bitten two of these tribe members for pushing me, I wouldn't mind leaving my mark on a third.

Masozi had his mate with him, Saana.

She can 'absorb' your power. If you don't know what that means, she can choose to render it ineffective against her and anyone one person close enough- her mate usually.

Masozi tossed a warm boar in front of me, "You need to drink."

I felt my throat crying to me. It's been what, nine days? _Just _nine days?

I have more self control then _that_. I shot my leg forward and kicked the boar fifteen feet away.

The male sighed with impatience, but didn't go and retrieve it. Saana knelt down so I had to look at her.

"You are getting weak."

It was very pleased to see her flinch when I moved my arm. I didn't strike at her, I just folded my arms against my chest.

I growled defiantly, "I will be strong enough to defeat any one of you weeks from now."

Well, that was a little bit of a stretch. I would only _live_ for a maximum of five more weeks.

Death is better then letting myself become dependant on these monsters.

Saana frowned, "Why are you doing this to yourself? Do you want to perish?"

I leaned forward, my fact almost in hers. She shivered in fear, but she did not move away.

I demanded, "Do you think I would rather live with you _savages_ for the rest of my days? Drinking human blood, shattering homes as I assisted in your theft of mates? Killing their families for you when they come to get back the ones they love?"

Her eyes darkened, I demanded through a snarled, "Do you?"

Flinching she recoiled and whispered, "No, I don't think that you would appreciate a life like that."

I sat back against the stone again and coldly agreed, "You thought correctly."

Agwang stepped beside Saana and gently pulled her to her feet, guiding her back towards her mate. Masozi led her away.

Agwang was the only one I did not hate.

I understood how Esme could have befriended her, she had a pure heart.

She only remained with the coven because her mate Tendaji is the co-leader Berko's twin brother; and he does not want to leave.

Agwang sat down with me and asked, "Is this what Alice would want, to see you giving up?"

I snarled and she stiffened reflexively, "Do _not _try to tell _me_ what Alice would want!"

My harsh words scorched the very air between us.

After a few seconds I let my fury die away and I muttered, "Besides, she would not care if she knew. She would understand why I have made the choice to refuse the aid of you _savages_."

The woman sighed, "Why do you call us that?"

I glanced at her skeptically, "Didn't you hear what I said earlier?"

Agwang sighed, "You do not understand, Jasper, you don't know what you must. We would never force you to drink human blood. You would not have to fight for anyone. And besides, Esme was the second person we have ever taken from her home- and this coven has been growing and thriving for almost five hundred years."

Five hundred years, huh? That's about 1/3 of the time the Volturi has been around. I suppose that _isn't_ that bad of a record.

I asked, "Why did you take her, then?"

Agwang sighed, "Ajani was lonely, Jasper. He and Adaeze were bitten almost six hundred years ago. He has found and lost two mates in his life. For a half a millennia Adaeze had to watch her only kin suffering. She was desperate to make him happy, so she chose the nearest coven and convinced him to watch for a while. She promised she would get him any female he though he could have a good life with, no matter what."

I asked indifferently, "Who was the first? You said Esme was the second they've taken."

She lifted her fingers to her neck, running her hand across a deep scar.

"It was me. And for much the same reason, actually. Burko, after three centuries, became saddened for his brother who had never even once found love. Chipo has a power, though you may not know it. She can see what she calls a 'love aura'. She told Berko she would help Tendaji find his soul mate."

I asked, slightly interested, "How did she do it?"

"When a mating pair is truly meant for each other, she can see them both glowing golden when one are near to the other. Tendaji and Chipo traveled all of Africa, seeking out every single coven, and after thirty years of looking Tendaji walked past me; and she knew."

"Did they steal you away like they did Esme?"

She sighed, "No, they didn't have to. I had a mate, and I cared greatly for him, but I did not love him. He was more of a best friend then anything. When Adaeze's coven came, only eight strong at that time, I agreed to leave with them. I'm happier then I ever thought I could be."

We were silent for a while before I asked bitterly, "What's the plan for me?"

Many of the other tribe members were watching us, interested in our conversation.

Agwang sighed, "I don't know. Adaeze has spoken to no one about you."

I snorted hatefully, "She's smart to keep her distance. If she comes close enough she'll die."

I turned my head away and shut myself off from everyone. Agwang left my side and I glared at a rock, letting my pulses of hate roll off of me and lick at anyone who came closer then eight feet to me.

* * *

**Marcus' POV**

I arrived in Seattle, Washington with Alec and Felix at midnight. We did not have to try to find this town. Naturally, Alice Cullen was waiting for us.

I greeted her once we were out in the parking lot, "Hello Alice."

She smiled, "Marcus, always good to see you."

I asked, "What do we need to do?"

She gently grabbed my hand, ignoring a growl from Felix, and led me over to a small cluster of cars. It was odd when I saw Esme standing with Carlisle.

Was she not the reason for this trip?

Alice released me as soon as we were away from the human ears.

"As you can see, Marcus, things have changed a little. Jasper won Esme's freedom, but this tribe is now holding him a prisoner instead."

There was sadness in her voice, and I could understand why. I have only once encountered this Jasper of hers, but they had been together at the time

Never once in my existence have I seen two mates with such a powerful bond. The others in their coven are close, but not quite up to the level Alice and Jasper are at.

I have heard Alice's story, and it is fate what brought them together.

Nothing is stronger then fate.

The small woman was staring at me with wide, anxious, eyes.

I decided, "Then we will help you retrieve Jasper, while we are here."

I turned away from her to glance at Carlisle and Esme.

I strode over to them and nodded to Esme, "It is good to see that you are well, Esme."

I have always liked her. She was gentle and sweet and motherly. Honestly, she reminded me of Didyme, which was really saying something…

Esme smiled gently at me, "It's good to see you too, Marcus. Thank you for this, we are going to need your help. I have lived with the tribe for almost one month, I have trained with them and seen their power."

I decided, "Then you must share your knowledge with me. Alec."

He snapped his head to the side when he heard my summons and came to stand beside me, "Yes, master?"

Alec was, in my eyes at least, of more importance then his sister. Though they were both equally ranked among the guard, I tend to avoid Jane's battle-ready fierceness.

It is useless to me.

That's why she is not here.

"Alec, you will listen as well."

We sat in the back of a car with Esme and Alice, while Felix and Carlisle went into the front.

Esme filled us in on the tribe members and everything she knew about them during the hour-long drive back to her house.

They sounded like a powerful force, but nothing we could not handle. Especially with the Cullen's additional twelve fighters on our side.

This will be simple.


	14. Almost War

**

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

* * *

Four more days passed.

The tribe was starting to get worried about me. Well, most of them, a few would probably be happy watching me wither away into non-existence.

That doesn't bother me, I don't need or want the approval of these people.

The male coven leader, Berko, was the first one to approach me since my conversation with Agwang.

I was not happy when I saw why.

In his arms he carried an unconscious human. A large man possibly in his thirties. He knelt down in front of me and set the human in between us.

"You must drink it. You have already lost too much of your strength. It will make you strong again."

I snarled and lashed out at Berko, causing him to spring away defensively.

How dare he!

Bring me a _human_ male, trying to tempt me.

"I _don't_ want him."

Berko relaxed and asked, "Why not? You should, it is our nature. Our only way of survival. How can you ignore it?"

Oh, I was not _ignoring_ it. I was _fighting_ it.

It's been thirteen days since my last drink, the longest I have ever gone was fifteen.

I am dangerously close to breaking.

The terrible inferno that was raging inside of my neck, clawing and ripping at the sensitive nerves in thirst, was torture.

But I _have_ to be stronger then this! It's what Alice would want, and even though she isn't here, I don't want to disappoint her.

I know that she will see me if I choose to drink the human. I don't want her to see me weak.

_I_ don't want to _be_ weak. I've been resisting for too long to give in now.

I frigidly asserted, "I do not want him."

The man sighed irritably, "Then I do not know how to help you! We bring you the animals your family wants, and you deny it. We bring you a human, and now you deny it? Why do you want to die?"

I lowered my head and whispered sadly, "A life without Alice is not worth it."

There was a moment of silence where I could feel his sorrow for me, where I could feel his confliction.

He wanted to try and console me, but he knew nothing he could do would- nothing but letting me leave.

He can't do _that,_ of course. God forbid!

Instead, he informed me, "He will be unconscious for the next twelve hours, probably." Then just to be a bitch, Burko scratched his nail across the mans neck, gently tearing the flesh open.

Blood began to ooze slowly from the wound and the fresh scent hit me so hard I wanted to die. Soon I was alone with my possible prey.

I crossed me arms on top of my knees and buried my nose into my arm to hide from the scent.

It was so delicious, so wonderful.

I was _so_ thirsty!

Besides, he was already so far away from home, who would miss him that isn't already?

I'm not at risk of exposing my breed to any humans…

_No!_

I have fought for too damn long to give it all up just because _they_ want me to. Because _they_ want to feel justified in holding me here against my will by keeping me miserably alive.

I can be stronger then the thirst, I'll show everyone they are wrong about me. I'm not the same man I was four years ago, when I tried to bite Bella over one tiny drop of blood. I am four years more practiced, and this is my test.

I'm not going to fail it.

I'm going to sit here and watch every last drop of blood drain from this man without ever touching it.

I am going to be strong enough to survive my prison.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I was following Tanya; who knows the way to the tribe; through the forest at a swift pace.

All of us were on the move, the battle is _now_!

They can not steal my mate from me, nothing will ever take Jasper away if I can help it.

We were halfway there when the vision came.

_Jasper, extremely pale, eyes black and bruised deeply, was huddled under a shadowy ledge. His entire body was ridged and his eyes were as big as full moons. Sitting not two feet in front of him was a human. So much blood had spilled out of him it was starting to soak through Jasper's shoes. Alice can not remember _ever_ seeing him look so strained before, but he was fighting his urge with every ounce of energy…_

When my eyes came focused again, I found that everyone had stopped to hear what I had seen.

Alec was holding me upright, implying I had lost my balance when I just suddenly stopped running.

I smiled at Alec before pulling away from him, glancing at the others.

Edward was frowning seriously.

"I only saw that Jasper is waiting for us. We must hurry."

Nobody questioned my dictation, as so we started moving again. Edward floated over to my side, and Bella appeared on the other one.

Edward's eyes asked me the question he wasn't saying out loud; are we going to make it in time?

Everyone here knows how badly Jasper has suffered in the handful of decades we have been together, and I have been encouraging him to struggle through the vegetarian diet.

Of course, biting one human would not be the end of the world, but Jasper would be extremely hard on himself for it, _and _his quest for human resistance would only get that much harder.

I was not worried too much about that. We have all the time in the world to help him.

What I worry about is how terrible he looked.

So weak and a little fragile. _I_ worry about us getting there before they hurt him while he isn't strong enough to fight back.

They were torturing him and they didn't even know it!

Edward took my hand in his and squeezed gently, trying to lend me courage.

Soon we were _finally_ to the deep Canadian area that we needed to be in. Edward, Garrett, and I were by far the fastest three, so we were well ahead of the others when we leapt into a well-ridden camp between a ravine.

My eyes saw him instantly, the image I had seen in my vision.

The love, and hope, and relief that flooded through me was strong enough to make him lift his head.

His eyes sparkled when he saw me and he sprang to his feet, "Alice!"

Before either of us could move, the tribe attacked.

Two members grabbed either arm of Jasper's, struggling to hold him as he snarled and began to thrash for his freedom.

I saw a flittering image of an attack from behind and instantly ducked, watching a male soar over me and land on top of Garrett.

I ripped my attention away from Jasper, trying to see what would happen next, but I couldn't.

No visions on oncoming attacks; the way _I_ battled; came to me.

Instead, a sad female voice filled my ears.

"So you are Alice."

I whirled around and growled, not relaxing when I saw that female that visited two weeks ago, Agwang or whatever her name is.

That explains my blindness.

I didn't care that she was not being hostile, because I was. I snarled and clawed at all of the training techniques I have been learning, and then I sprang at her.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I watched in horror as Alice, my little Alice, pounced at Agwang, the tribe's best fighter now that Ajani was dead.

Edward and Garrett were fending off four others by themselves, they could not go and help.

I could see some of the others coming, but they were not fast enough.

Alice was untrained, she was going to get hurt!

Fury blazed through me like white fire as I screeched, "Let go of me!"

Ekene and Tau, were holding me too tightly for me to break free. I watched in horror as Agwang sank her teeth into Alice's shoulder.

_My_ Alice's pained squeal pusled hotly into my ears.

_No, no, no!!! Edward help her, do something!_

I screamed out to my brother hopelessly. He was buried under Zuberi, Hasan, and Ntombi.

There was nothing he could do.

Hearing my dear Alice's wail was too much for me.

Her pain was my pain, in more ways then one, and I felt my entire being aching to go and fighr for her.

To protect her.

Weak or not, I was _going_ to help her, and anyone and everyone standing in my way was _going_ to die.

I snarled and bit down on Tau's arm hard enough to make him let go. Like lightning I flashed to the side and struck Ekene away from me, he landed hard against the ground.

Springing, I landed on Agwang and ripped her violently off of Alice.

I snarled and vengefully bit her neck, clamping down with such a force I heard her flesh starting to tear.

She howled in agony as my hot venom drained deeper and deeper inside of her.

The others were here now.

Well, some of them.

I saw Bella, Carlisle, Rosalie, Kate, and Peter landing on the ground around the battle and spring into action.

Tendaji pulled me away from his mate and sent me flying, I landed on Edward and we both cashed into the ground.

In the half second it took to spring to our feet, I saw Masozi panic and grab the two people nearest to him, Tau and Chipo, and then he disappeared.

He was smart. He would not win this battle, might as well try to get whoever you can out.

Edward's back pressed against mine and I felt terror flash off of him. Glancing over my shoulder I saw _why_.

Adaeze and Burko were advancing towards us.

Burko was the size as Emmett, but Adaeze had this very lethal look to her when she stalked around; and right now she was radiating pure hatred.

I am sure Edward could hear that, though.

I nudged Edward behind me and hissed at the two coven leaders.

Adaeze snarled into my mind, _This is all your fault! My clan will be destroyed because of you_!

I hastily ordered Edward, _Just hold the male off as long as you can. I'll get the female, and then come help you._

He crouched down beside me and narrowed his eyes in determination before he leapt and landed on top of Burko.

I snarled and tackled Adaeze to the ground.

She hissed and bit my wrist, which I promptly ripped out of her mouth.

The sounds of brutal fighting were all around, the others were here.

It was war.

I heard the screeches, the snarls, and the sound of tearing bodies.

It was a music I was once so used to, it echoed in my head long after the fighting was finished.

Adrenaline; or whatever the vampire equivalent is; was pumping in my veins.

I was ready to fight, I was ready to kill.

Before the battling could continue any longer, though, a clear-ish mist swirled around us everything began to go dull.

My vision began to blur, sounds started to muddle, and I could not smell the scents that surrounded me anymore.

_Alec!_


	15. Moving On

The moment of unease that I felt was alleviated when Bella's shield tapped onto me and I regained control of my senses.

Adaeze growled uneasily and started to flail as she whimpered.

Marcus ordered, "Eliminate them all."

I watched Masozi struggle through Alec's power, his hand falling onto whoever was right beside him, Rufaro. I managed to flee with her, but the others were not so lucky.

Peter, Felix, Garrett, and Emmett startled destroying the tribe people. Bella looked very concentrated as she held her shield over all of our friends.

I growled and bitterly struck Adaeze's head, snapping it off of her body and putting a final end to her reign of evil.

The others began to collect the body parts and toss them into a large pile.

I turned and searched desperately for Alice.

She flung herself into my arms and I picked her up, holding her against me.

Her legs wrapped around my hips and she clung to my neck, her entire body quivering as she fought to stop herself from crying.

"Jasper, I was so worried about you! When I thought you had died…"

I pressed my cheek against hers and tried to calm down her erratic emotions, flickering between sadness and joy and fear.

"It's okay, everything is okay now. I love you, Alice."

She pressed her lips against mine fervently, and I gladly accepted the kiss.

I know I already said it, but I just needed to say it more.

That final thought I had was that I would never get to tell her it again, that she'd never hear me _say_ it.

I pressed my nose against her wounded shoulder and whispered, "I love you _so much_, darlin'. More then all the words I could ever say."

Gently I kissed her fresh bite, and her fingers curled into my hair. I took in a deep breath, savoring her scent.

She returned the promise, "I love you too, Jasper."

Many pleasant ripples started to over-whelm me and I peeked over Alice's shoulder, where everyone was smiling at us.

I laughed and set her down, though I still held her close to me.

Edward grinned at Alice, "What did I tell you? He's the Cullen warrior! Aren't you, General?"

My brother gave a playful salute and I started laughing.

I announced, "I think I officially retire."

* * *

We all wanted to just escape the memory of the tribe, and so we moved cross-country to Ellendale, Delaware. It's a quaint 400 person town, and the school isn't all that boring.

I was lying on the bed with Alice, cuddling with her this early morning.

She nuzzled my neck and announced, "We're not going to school today."

I asked, "Is the sun coming out?"

She giggled, "Oh, the others are still going. _We_ are staying home."

I grinned and rolled on top of her, pressing her into the bed and setting my hands on her hips.

"Is there any particular reason for that?"

She smiled at me, dripping with passion, as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and started kissing and sucking gently on my neck.

I pressed my knee between her legs and she twitched impatiently under me.

Her mouth became more forceful and she gently clamped her teeth down on my neck, grazing the skin just gently enough not to scratch it.

I heard our bedroom door close and caught a waft of Bella's scent. I would remember to thank her later, I had forgotten the door was open in the first place.

I lifted Alice's chin with my finger and pressed my mouth against hers gently. She gushed happily, her hands sliding up my back, to my shoulders.

I broke free from her just long enough for her to pull the shirt over my head, and then I engulfed her lips once again.

She nibbled on my lower lip, moaning into my mouth as my hand slid up her soft thigh.

We broke away from one another a second later, and her bright golden eyes locked with mine.

I smiled at her, sitting still as her hands unclipped my belt and pulled it out of the rings, tossing it to the ground.

I rolled off of her so I could take off my jeans and she removed her shirt and her pants.

I tossed my boxers aside and returned to Alice, who was completely bare and patiently waiting for me.

I straddled her and started kissing her again. Her mouth, her cheeks, her neck and chest. It didn't matter where. Her fingers tangled in my hair as our bodies connected.

* * *

Some time later we both lay on top of the covers. I held Alice's hand in mine as I stared at the ceiling, thinking.

After a while she asked, "What's on your mind?"

I admitted, "Carlisle."

It's only been a month since the battle with the tribe. Carlisle was not mentally lost anymore, but I think he's been emotionally distressed.

There's 10 human signs, and he's displaying a form of all nine a vampire can have.

Rather then sleep loss, he's been extremely anxious and worrisome. That's 1.

He only hunts when Esme makes him go, and he refuses to go without me or Edward with them, because he's scared of something else happing; which is also loss of appetite. 2 and 3.

Difficulty controlling your temper is a usual one, too. I never once in my life witnessed Carlisle get mad at somebody, and we joined the family in 1950.

Even when he had a good reason to; for example when Rosalie accidentally send Edward off to Italy; he was very calm and gentle.

However, he's snapped at Emmett and me for getting too rough in play two days ago, and he growled at Bella for who knows what a week or two back.

For Carlisle, that's loosing his temper. (Trust me.) There's 4.

OCD behaviors... Well, that pretty much describes him recently. He's like Edward was when Bella was a human. Number 5.

Lack of energy and interest in life is noticeable, and memory problems. Rosalie asked him about some medical thing a while back, and he didn't know, she had to ask Edward. Number 6.

I hope you can trust me when I tell you he's being erratic in his moods, that's 7 on my list.

8 is 'shunning social activity'. He used to watch movies with us, or play chess, or talk about books with Bella and Edward. Now he just sits there and observes. It's a little bit disheartening.

Now, to pull my mental analyzation to a close, 9 is one that every vampire appreciates, not just as fun, but as a display of the love and affection you share with your mate.

Sex.

Alice used to get flickering visions of him and Esme, and us 'kids' would make sure we were out of the house so they could have privacy.

However, _after_ the night we all returned home, they just haven't done anything together.

Esme is too happy about being back to think about it.

It's bothering _me_ quite a lot. How do you get therapy for a vampire? I've taken my fair share of classes, I suppose I could do it…

Alice scolded me, "He doesn't need a therapist, Jasper. And if you talk to him about it your only going to upset him."

Well, I guess that idea is out!

Alice sighed and rolled over to face me, so I did the same, and we were now looking at one another.

She squeezed my hand and promised, "He just needs time, Jazz. If we were the ones hunting that day, and it was me who was literally snatched right out of your arms; and you had no idea for weeks what was happening to me; wouldn't you have slight PTSD, too?"

I frowned and admitted, "I suppose I would."

She wrapped her arms around me, "I know your worried about him, everyone is. But he doesn't need a shrink, he just needs his family to support him and be patient for as long as it takes. We have to take little steps, a worn out mind doesn't recover quickly."

I certainly understand _that_. You have no idea how emotionally and mentally exhausted I was after I left Maria and the horrors of that life.

Sitting up I smiled, "Let's go get him to play with us."

She laughed and asked, "Play what?"

I bounced into the closet and got dressed in my confederate outfit. (Which I had been informed I don't use enough.)

I handed Alice her purple camo cargo pants and matching shirt.

"You'll see."

She laughed and got dressed, following me downstairs. Carlisle was lying on the couch, staring out the window drearily.

I jumped on top of him and he grunted, staring at me with wide eyes.

I smirked, "Stop laying about, Lieutenant, we have territories to fortify."

I glanced at my mate shiftily and whispered to Carlisle, "Empress Alice is eyeballing Europe again."

Carlisle caught on immediately and smiled a little bit, nudging me off so he could sit up.

Alice already had the box in her arms.

You know that board game Risk where you have to try to get all 44 sections of the world?

Well, back in in 70's, Esme went on this big thing saying that we needed 'father-son' bonding time while her and the girls needed 'mother-daughter' bonding time.

Naturally, Emmett and myself wanted something that could involve both bets and arguing. So, Edward suggested something involving conquest.

And then our Risk game fell out of the closet and literally hit Carlisle in the head.

He became inspired.

It took us almost an entire year, but we made a floor-sized map of all seven continents, and every single country is on it. _All_ of them, even the little ones the world doesn't know about.

Risk can take up to fourteen hours, but our game has lasted for five months before!

Carlisle took my hat off and laughed, putting it on himself.

"Well, General Whitlock, let's get those armies on the move then."

* * *

**That's it! I know the eding might not be what you were expecting, but I re-wrote it three times, and I personally felt this was how it should be. What did you guys think of the story?**


End file.
